Hearts Always Mend
by chadleigh
Summary: My take on the weeks following Stroh's escape. WARNING...This gets dark and includes sexual assault so if you don't like to read that sort of thing I understand.
1. Chapter 1

Five weeks.

Five weeks since all of their lives changed in one brief moment.

The first week was the worst. No one ate, no one slept. Well, except for Rusty, just as he said to Sharon that first night in her office; he would not allow Stroh to escape and then leave him locked up. When he said he wouldn't do it, he meant it. He absolutely refused any type of security detail. So he went to college, he played chess and he lived his life just the way he wanted to.

Sharon. Sharon on the other hand was teetering on the brink of exhaustion and cold hard fury. Her phone rarely left her hand. She felt it was her one and only lifeline to Rusty. On the third day, Andy knew if he didn't do something she was going to make herself sick. What he really wanted to do was to take her in his arms and tell her how much he really loves her and promise her that one day soon everything would be okay. But he knew that was a promise that none of them could keep. He found her late that night sitting on the floor behind her desk, just staring into space. Quietly, he sat down across from her, taking her hands in his and pleaded with her to talk to him, but she couldn't get the words to come. After the longest 5 minutes of his life, her tears finally began to fall and she let go of all the pain and fury she had been holding in. He was right there for her. He held her tightly in his arms as she clung to him, her tears saturating his pale yellow shirt. Her muffled sobs splintering his heart into tiny shards. Neither was aware of how much time had passed until Provenza quietly knocked on her door.

Provenza gently helped Andy get the Captain to her feet. She sat motionless in her desk chair while Andy and Provenza gathered their things so that Andy could take her home. Andy held on to her left side and Provenza walked beside her as they made their way down to the parking garage. Because of the late hour, luckily they were able to get to his car without anyone seeing them. Provenza was worried. The Captain had not uttered one single word since he entered her office. He opened the passenger side door so Andy could help her get in and waited while Andy got her seat belt fastened. Closing the door, Andy looked worriedly at Provenza. "I'll call you when I get her settled in at home," he said nodding to his partner and best friend.

She finally slept during the 20 minute drive to her condo, his hand never leaving hers. Andy hated to wake her, but he had to get her upstairs. She clung to him in the elevator still not saying anything, once to her floor; he dug her keys out of her purse and steered her into the condo. They were both surprised to find Rusty in the living room watching TV at this late hour. He quickly got up and came to them asking if Sharon was ok. Finally she spoke, barely a whisper "I'm fine honey just really tired. Andy is just helping me get settled in. Go to sleep. I'm fine, really. I promise." Andy looked at Rusty and gave him a gentle squeeze to his shoulder as he followed Sharon to her room.

Andy had never been in her bedroom before, but he had imagined many times what it looked like and he wasn't disappointed. The rich wood and beautiful fabrics with soft green hues reminded him of something he has seen at the Pottery Barn. The room was also much bigger than he had imagined. The queen size bed was adorned with numerous throw pillows and had a beautifully upholstered bench running the full length of the foot of bed. Sharon sat on the bench and removed her shoes and her jacket. Andy stood awkwardly by the door, not really sure of what to do. "Well, I guess now that your home ok, I need to go. But if you need me for anything, I'm always here for you. You know you can call me anytime."

"Andy" she softly said looking up from where she was sitting. "I… I… Would you…would you like to stay?"

He stared at her, not believing he was hearing her right, "Sharon, are you sure? I… I mean, yes of course but only if you are sure."

Standing, she walks toward him. Suddenly he is aware of how much smaller she seems without her heels on. She slides her arms around his waist and rests her head against his chest. "I'm sure. I've wanted this for a long time. It just took me hitting rock bottom to figure it out. I'm scared, Andy. Scared to let myself feel and scared that I won't be what you need. I…I can't control the…way I feel about you…I can't control my fear for…Rusty…I…I can't control…my…my hate for Stroh…and all…all of that scares me."

"Sharon," he whispers, his heart swelling with happiness and also worry for her.

"Andy, don't talk. We have plenty of time for that."

Tentatively, she reaches up, gently cupping his face with her hands and rising to her tip toes, she kisses him gently on the lips. He reaches down and easily lifts her, her legs snaking around his waist and her arms holding tightly to his neck. He slowly walks over to her bed and sits with her on his lap. He looks at her, deeply starring into to her exhausted emerald eyes. It's his turn to cup her face and trace the outline of her jaw. He pulls her mouth to him, as his hands move into her hair. He has dreamed about his hands in her hair so many times and the reality is even better. They kiss deeply, their tongues dancing together for a few more minutes before he pulls himself away. He knows they need to stop. He wants this, has dreamed so many times about having her but he is not going to take advantage of her exhaustion and fragility. Reading his thoughts, she slides back off his lap and looks at him. "I meant it when I asked you to stay." He nods his consent with a soft smile. She turns and goes into her closet, returning with a pair of sweat pants. "Ricky left these when he was here over Christmas. The bathroom is thru that door. I'm going to check on Rusty and then I will be back," she says kissing him gently, before turning to leave the room.

Coming back a few minutes later she finds him stretched out on the left side of her bed, covers pulled back. The sight makes her chuckle lightly. She closes the door and makes her way into the bathroom. When she returns, her natural beauty takes his breath away. She stands beside the bed in the cutest green tank top and matching cropped pajama bottoms with pale yellow polka dots, no make-up, hair bushed out and glasses off. "You're stunning," he whispers. "You're blind, she jokes. She snuggles into his side, her hand gently resting on his stomach. "Andy, thank you for always being here for me," she says snuggling even closer. Pulling her tightly to him, they both close their eyes and drift off into much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon has changed. She has closed herself off from Andy, Rusty and her team. They all see it and they all wonder what has happen. Even though that first week after Stroh escaped was pure hell, things had turned around and for a couple of weeks everyone had settled into a semi-normal routine. She and Andy spent most nights together at her place. Their comfort level with each other growing each day, although they have not consummated their relationship or even defined it as of yet, they both knew it was the real deal. Or so Andy thought, but then in a matter of one day, something drastically changed. That was two and half weeks ago. At work, she spends most of her time in her office avoiding contact and conversation. Out of the office she won't allow Andy to take her out to dinner, much less escort her home. She hasn't been mean or ugly. Just very, very distant, each time saying thank you but no, sorry I can't. Andy is scared. He even wonders if she is sick and trying to hide it. She looks exhausted, drawn and too thin.

"Lieutenant" she calls from the open door way of her office. Noticing the blinds are still closed, Flynn stands to make his way to her office. "Provenza, a moment please," she says without looking at either of them. Settling back at his desk, Andy watches as Provenza approaches Sharon's office, turning to roll his eyes at Andy before he enters, closing the door behind him.

"Captain" Louie Provenza enters her office, also wondering what has been bothering their Captain. He knows Stroh's escape and Rusty's refusal of a security detail, threw her for a loop, but she and Rusty both seemed to have gotten over the initial shock and settled back into a normal routine. But all that has changed for the Captain in the last few weeks and there had to be a reason why.

"Lieutenant, I need your assistance with a very delicate matter." She looks at him with a firm but sad expression. Now he can see the exhaustion and something else maybe fear he thinks, in her eyes. Her normally bright emerald eyes are a dull shade of green with none of the normal glittering highlights.

"Ok, Captain, just tell me what you need"

Reaching into her top desk drawer, Caption Raydor hands Provenza five clear evidence bags containing what looks to be letters. "I need you to investigate these" as she leaves her chair and crosses to the window to give him time to review the letters. "I received the first one three weeks ago, the second one last week and the remaining three this week. Some have been left on my car here and at home. The last one I received this morning, it was slid under my condo door after Rusty left for work."

Looking up from the disturbingly threatening letters Provenza feels a burn of anger. Sure he didn't like the Captain when she was transferred in from FID, but she has grown on him, although he would never admit that. Her selflessness and especially the way she has opened her heart and life to Rusty has made him realize he had been totally wrong about her. "Captain, I will get the team to start processing these immediately. I will assign a protective detail and I..."

"No, Lieutenant! No!" her back still to him and her voice barely more than a whisper. "I want you to keep this just between you, me and maybe Lieutenant Tao. And no security detail, I will not waste the LAPD's resources… I am sure this is just some harmless prank. This certainly isn't the first time I have received threats and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Captain, we can't take this so lightly, he is obliviously escalating. Do you think it's Stroh? These letters make the ones you received from Wade Weller look like love letters. I understand your need for privacy but I really think.."

Spinning around from the window, her green eyes filled with fear and anger she approaches him. "Lieutenant please, please just handle this my way for now. And to answer your question, no, I really don't think it is Stroh. Writing letters again wouldn't be his style. And these threats are geared directly to me and not Rusty. I would be…"

"I assume you haven't told Flynn," he said interrupting her.

Trying not to show her surprise that he brought Andy into to this, she fidgets with her pockets, "No, no and I don't want you to either. That is precisely why I asked only you in here. We both know how Andy would react to this. And also I couldn't live with myself if our friendship put him in danger."

"Your friendship" He smiled and then rolled his eyes. "Sharon, I don't know exactly what is going on between you two but I also know I haven't seen him this happy in years. And I.."

She turns from him again, "Please Lieutenant, just focus on the problem at hand. I just can't discuss…" her voice shaking with emotion.

Seeing that he would get no further with her on the subject of Flynn he continues, "Ok,ok. I will send these off to forensics and I will have Tao pull the security footage from your building and the parking garage to see if we can get a lead on this bastard. I really wish you would reconsider the security detail, but I know I am wasting my breath even saying this. So where do we go from here?"

Turning back to him smiling sadly, "You get to work and I will head home shortly. I'm stopping by the market to get a few things first. Rusty has a chess tournament tonight so I will have the condo to myself for a little while. She stepped a little closer to him, "And Lieutenant, thank you again for your discretion. I do realize that you don't like keeping this from Andy."

"We will work this your way for a few days, but if this gets any uglier you know I will have to tell him," Provenza says firmly before moving to the door as she nods in agreement. " And Captain, watch your back."

"Always, Lieutenant, always."


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Flynn and Provenza are in the murder room waiting for the Captain to come in. Provenza is working on his morning crossword puzzle and Andy keeps checking his phone. Sharon is usually the first one to arrive and the last one to leave. So Andy is somewhat concerned that she isn't there yet.

"Have you talked with Sharon? I texted her several times last night and she didn't reply. That's just not like her. I mean, I know she has been distant these last couple of weeks but she still would answer my text and calls." Flynn comments to Provenza just as Rusty strolls in carrying coffee and a pastry bag.

"Hey kid! What you doing here so early?"

"I came to see Sharon; I assume you guys had a bad case considering she pulled an all-nighter. I thought she may need some breakfast. "

Immediately, Provenza is to his feet, but not wanting to panic the boy. "Rusty, why don't you wait in the Captain's office for a minute"

Rusty eyes Provenza and Flynn suspiciously, "No, why… where is Sharon?" glancing toward her office and realizing that it is empty.

"Rusty, are you sure she didn't come home last night?" Andy, getting up from his chair asks trying to seem calmer than he felt. His chest tightening in panic, he knew he shouldn't have let her push him away.

"Well, when I got home from the chess tournament around 12:30 she wasn't there. I mean I didn't look in her room but her stuff wasn't where she always puts it by the door and I didn't notice her car in the garage. I had texted her when I was headed home and she didn't reply. Which was really odd, but I thought maybe she had fallen asleep or was here. Then this morning I looked in her room and it didn't look like she had been there. Is something wrong? I mean… panic rising in his voice. She was here last night wasn't she?"

Glancing back to Provenza, "No, Rusty she wasn't here. We all left fairly early yesterday evening. Look kid, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation to all this," Andy tried to say in a reassuring tone that he didn't feel at all.

"Andy, don't give me that crap. You know as well as I do that if Sharon isn't here, she is with me or with you. She doesn't just go off… without letting us know. She hasn't been herself lately anyway. I know you've noticed! I mean did you two have a fight or something because you never come around anymore? Every night she comes home and goes straight to her room. She won't eat, she has these crazy nightmares. She woke me up screaming a few nights ago. And I ran to her room but the door was locked. The next morning I asked her if she was ok and of course she just played it off. You don't think she's sick do you? Oh God what if…"

"Enough, Enough!" Provenza shouts. "Rusty, the Captain's office! Now!" Provenza repeats. Lowering his tone, "look, just give us just a few minutes to get this straightened out. There has to be a reasonable explanation." Grabbing his backpack, Rusty runs into Sharon's office slamming the door. He collapses into his favorite green chair and tries to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall.

As the door to the Captain's office slams closed, Tao and Sykes enter the murder room. "What's up with Rusty?" Mike asks.

Glancing to Flynn and back to the others, Provenza says the words he wishes he never would have to say "We have a huge problem; it appears the Captain is missing." Everyone stops in shock as the Captain's name tumbles out of his mouth and their eyes immediately gravitate to Andy.

"Tao, have you had a chance to gather that security footage I asked you about yesterday?" Provenza continues purposely not looking in Flynn's direction.

"Oh God! I, I… I mean, yes… we were able to get several different angles. Buzz has it keyed up now in the media room."

Andy jumps from his chair, his hands motioning wildly in the air. "What security footage? What does footage from yesterday have to do with Sharon being missing? We need to put out a want on her car, we need to find out where she was going when she left here yesterday. My God! It's been over 12 hours. I should have known when she didn't reply to my texts that something was seriously wrong, I should have gone over to her house to make sure she was ok. This is my fault. This is all my fault." Andy cries sinking into his chair and holding his head in his hands.

"Flynn, where does the Captain normally go grocery shopping?"

"Groceries, now you are concerned about grocery shopping. Give me a break Provenza! Get your head out of your ass and focus what we can do to find her."

"Andy, the last thing the Captain told me yesterday was that she was stopping by the market on the way home."

"Why was Sharon discussing her plans for the night with you?" Andy slams his fist to his desk, stands and walks toward Provenza. "Wait a minute, wait just one damn minute. Why were you really in her office late yesterday?"

"She asked me not to discuss it, but…"

"But, what? You obviously know something that we don't. This is Shar…the Caption we are talking about here. Quit stalling and spill it."

For a minute, time felt like it was moving in slow motion for Andy. He could hear the words coming out of Provenza's mouth but he wasn't sure if he was really registering everything. "She is being threatened." "She didn't want to worry everyone." "She thought not telling you and Rusty would protect the both of you." "Five letters." "Three in the last week." Before Andy could even stop himself he had his best friend cornered against the desk. "How could you just let her walk out of here by herself yesterday? Knowing all of this! How could you? I swear if anything happens to Sharon, I will never forgive you. Never!" Andy yells, shoving Louie further back across the desk. Mike gently pulls on Andy's arm and tries to calm him, none of them realizing that Rusty is also listening from a few feet away.

"You have to find her. You can't let Sharon die." Rusty softly weeps.

Andy slowly backs away from Provenza realizing his anger is focused in the wrong direction; he shakes his head and mouths "I'm sorry" before turning his full attention to Rusty. Hesitantly taking the kid in his arms, he assures Rusty that they will find Sharon and that under no circumstances is anyone dying. He knows how important Sharon is to Rusty and he understands the fact that she would expect him to be strong and supportive for Rusty. Also, Andy knows that he must put his own fear and heartbreak aside and be a pillar of strength for Rusty, just has Sharon has always been for them both.

Lieutenant Provenza immediately gets Assistant Chief Taylor on the phone and informs him of their missing Captain. He has an alert put out on the Captain's car and then takes the letters from his desk because he knows that Andy will want to, need to see them as soon as he gets Rusty settled back into the Captain's office. In the meantime, Mike tries to ping her phone but comes up empty handed, it must be turned off or the battery is dead.

As Andy comes out of the Captain's office after attempting to calm Rusty, the team gets the call from patrol saying they have located Captain Raydor's car in the parking lot of the Whole Foods not far from her condo. Provenza sends the order for nothing to be touched until the Major Crimes division can get there.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon Major Crimes' arrival at the scene, they can see that a three car perimeter has already been setup around her car. Several officers from patrol and the SID team are waiting outside the crime scene tape. They remain in their positions as Buzz begins filming. Provenza instructs Sykes and Sanchez to go inside and get all available security footage. At first glance nothing really seems out of the ordinary, but as they get closer to the back of the car they notice blood droplets on the bumper and ground. "Lieutenant, there is something about a foot under the back bumper of the car," Buzz motions to Tao. Lieutenant Tao kneels down reaching under the car, as Flynn and Provenza look on. With a gloved hand Mike, brings out a mangled pair of glasses that also has blood smeared on one of the lenses. "My God! Those belong to Sharon," Andy sighs with fear and exasperation. Tao places them in an evidence bag, handing them to Andy as they continue with their initial assessment of her car. After Buzz fully documents the outside of the vehicle, they carefully open the trunk. Inside they find 3 bags of groceries. The pair of black Manolo Blahniks Sharon had been wearing yesterday and her purse. Her pinstriped suit jacket is neatly folded in the corner of the car. Even from its folded position they can see it also has blood spatter on it. Her badge, shattered cell phone and gun are also neatly placed on top of the jacket. There are random blood patterns in the trunk as well. Having seen enough Andy exits the perimeter and goes to lean on the back of his car still holding the evidence bag containing Sharon's glasses.

Sykes, Sanchez and Tao head back to get the security footage keyed up as Buzz finalizes his filming. After about 15 minutes Provenza turns the scene over to SID. He looks around for Flynn and spots him sitting in the passenger seat of their car staring at something he is holding. Provenza approaches the car and gets in the driver's seat. He realizes Andy is still holding the evidence bag containing the Captain's glasses. "You need to let me get those to SID so we can verify that this is her blood on them." He says gently. "I know it's her blood, I can feel it. I've lost her and I never got the chance to tell her how much I truly love her. I'm such a coward; I don't think I can…" Andy breaks down crying. Provenza is at a loss as to what to say to his best friend. He too realizes that the evidence they have so far is not leading them into a very positive direction. He waits a few minutes for Andy to calm down and then puts the car in drive, heading back to the murder room. For now he will let Andy keep the glasses with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The room smells musty and the damp air has chilled her to the bone. Trying to open her eyes, the bright fluorescent lights make her head spin and throb in pain. "Come on you can do this, come on!" she thinks to herself. "You have to get up and find a way out of here back to Rusty, Ricky and Emily. And to Andy, my sweet Andy." Tears burn in her eyes and throat, but she wills them away. She can't cry, not yet. She attempts once again to roll into a sitting position. She keeps her eyes closed hoping that would help her to stay steady until she is sitting all the way up. As she slowly rolls, she feels something on her right ankle. She places her hand over her eyes and opens them slowly. The room starts to spin and a wave of nausea hits her. She places her other hand on the wall behind her hoping to find more stability. Slowly, she scoots back until she is resting against the wall behind her. Once again she opens her eyes. The effect is better this time, now that her back is against the wall. She slowly surveys the room around her.

Even without her glasses, she can make out the small room with cinderblock walls and a damp concrete floor. There is one window that at second glance appears to be a two way mirror. Her chest tightens at the thought of him watching her. There is no furniture just the dingy mattress she is sitting on. She then realizes that her pants are missing and what she felt on her ankle is a thick rope with a rather elaborate knot. The other end of the rope is tied to a metal pipe about 8 feet high on the wall across from her. The rope seems to have enough slack to allow her to move around the small room.

Panic seizes her chest and for a moment she has to close her eyes again. After a few minutes of practiced breathing and talking to herself she calms down enough to open her eyes again. She decides to try and stand. Scooting to the edge of the mattress closest to the wall she works her way up the wall, leaning on it heavily. Once she is completely standing a wave of dizziness and nausea hits her. She falls to her knees and vomits on the floor. She rolls back half on the mattress and lets the darkness take her once again.


	6. Chapter 6

The team has gathered in the media room so they can all watching the security footage. Luckily, the store has really good camera coverage so Sharon's car should be visible and each isle inside the store is viewable as well. They all watch as Sharon parks and then enters the store. The space beside her car is empty as she enters the store. She spends about 20 minutes in the store, during that time a dark grey van has parked beside her car. A man exits the van and proceeds into the store as well. The man has on khaki pants, a light green shirt with a blue jacket and a blue baseball cap. His cap is pulled low so they can't make out his face. But he is definitely not Stroh. He is too short and his build is not right. He slowly walks around the store and even passes Sharon twice while she is shopping. He appears to be looking for something but never even puts anything into his basket. Sharon checks out and walks to her car with 3 bags of groceries. As she opens the trunk, they all watch as the man approaches her. She doesn't appear to be frightened at first and is still holding one bag of groceries as he steps even closer to her. They appear to be carrying on a small conversation. Then very suddenly the man grabs Sharon by the shoulders and places a cloth over her mouth and nose. She drops the bag of groceries into the trunk and is struggling with one hand to get her purse and trying to push him away with the other. She elbows him hard in the chin and then kicks her attacker causing him to momentarily let go of her. They all watch in horror as she tries to run but stumbles because of the effect of whatever was on the cloth. The man is on her fast, grabbing her by the jacket and slamming her into the open trunk. He then pulls a gun from his jacket and hits her in the head with it twice, causing her body to go limp. None of the team realizes that Andy has gotten up and left the room until they hear the door slam closed. Buzz pauses the playback for a moment and they all look at each other. "Go ahead Buzz, let's see the rest of this," Provenza orders. As the film continues they watch in silence as the man then hauls Sharon over his shoulder, walks a few steps and throws her lifeless body into the back of the grey van. From the angle of the camera they can't see inside the van. After about a minute they watch as the man closes the van door, he has Sharon's suit jacket and shoes in his hands. He also has her badge. He takes the time to neatly arrange the items in the trunk before closing it and returning to the van. He then exits the parking lot at approximately 8:45pm according to the time stamp on footage.

Buzz pauses the footage again. "Ok" Provenza speaks up. "Let's see if facial recognition will give us anything, although it is doubtful. Sykes, run the plate on that van even though it is probably stolen. Tao see if you can get anything from the street cams as to where the van was headed. 8:45, glancing at his watch, which means the bastard has a 15 hour head start. Let's get busy people. This is our Captain we are talking about. Buzz can you upload the video to the iPad so I can watch it again? There is something familiar about this creep; I just can't put my finger on exactly what it is."

Louie Provenza exits the media room and the first thing he notices is that Flynn is nowhere to be seen. He walks down the hall checking in the break room and then stopping in the men's room. There he finds Andy sitting on the floor once again holding the evidence bag containing Sharon's glasses. He realizes that is time for some tough love. "Come on, get up Flynn there is work to be done. Do you seriously think if that was you out there, the Captain would sitting in the ladies room crying and not trying to find you? Pull yourself together. You have a job to do. If you are as serious about having this relationship with her as I think you are then you need to get off your ass and help us find her! Damn it Flynn!"

Slowly, getting to his feet, he gives his best friend a pat on the shoulder. "You're right, you're right. She would be mad as hell if she knew I was acting like this. I… I just don't think I have ever been this scared in my whole life. I can't believe I let her push me way and now she may be gone forever."

"We will find her Flynn and she will be alive. She is the strongest woman either of us has ever met, plus she's smart. So I know she will make it through this. And when she does…Flynn, look at me, and when she does, she will need you more than ever. Now, let's go watch the footage again. There is something oddly familiar about this ass-hole that I can't put my finger on."


	7. Chapter 7

Sharon's eyes flutter open again and she carefully pulls herself all the way back on the mattress. She sits up slowly. The dizziness and nausea are better than before. Shivering, she looks around the small room again. There are two doors leading out of the room. Really needing to go to the bathroom, she knows she must get on her feet and see where these doors lead. Once again leaning heavily on the wall she slowly tries to stand. She sways slightly but manages to stay upright. Carefully, using the wall as support she moves toward the first door. It is locked. She rest against it for a minute and then makes her way toward the next door, careful not to trip on the thick rope she is dragging. The second door opens and she is relieved to find a small bathroom.

The slack in the rope gives her just enough room to move to the toilet, but she can't close the bathroom door. Glancing around, if she thought the mattress was filthy, the toilet is even worse. She quickly finishes and moves to the small sink. She is startled by her reflection in the old cracked mirror. She almost doesn't recognize herself. Her hair is wild and matted with blood on one side. The right side of her forehead is bruised and bloody. She reaches up wincing when she gently touches the knot just under her hairline. Her bottom lip is swollen and bloody. She lets the water run in the sink, cupping water into her mouth and splashing her face. She does the best she can with her tattered shirt-tail to dry herself. As she moves slowly out the bathroom doorway, holding on to the wall to stay steady she comes face to face with her kidnapper.

**SASASASASASASA **

The murder room is frantic with movement and information. Taylor and Deputy Chief Howard are deep in conversation. Rusty is still in Sharon's office, but he has the door open so he can hear what is going on. The van has been found dumped off of Mulholland. Patrol found more blood and also a pair of black dress pants that match the Captain's jacket in the back of it. SID is currently working on prints and fibers from the van but so far nothing has turned up. The van, along with the plates came back stolen just as they all expected. "Damn! Another dead end!" Provenza curses. He knows time is not on their side and the longer it takes them to find her, the less likely she is to be alive.

Andy divides his time between checking on Rusty and trying to get ahold of Ricky and Emily. Deep down he hopes he doesn't reach them until he has something more concrete to tell them. It also feels so surreal to be in Sharon's office without her. He hopes Rusty doesn't sense his need to get out of her office as quickly as possible. He tried closing the blinds so he wouldn't have to see her empty desk every time he looks up but nothing seems to help his overwhelming fear and sense of loss.

Rusty walks out of Sharon's office when he hears the Lieutenant. He walks over to the murder board and looks at everything the team has gathered so far. He quietly reviews everything even taking a moment to gently touch the picture of Sharon on the board. As he first looks at the photos from the parking lot footage he feels a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. The man in the picture looks so familiar. He takes one of the photos down and stares at it. After a few moments, the knot in his stomach turns to full blown panic when he realizes exactly who is in the pictures. "Flynn, Flynn" Rusty yells, getting not only Andy's attention but also most everyone else in the room. "This…This is Daniel Dunn!" Rusty cries pointing at the pictures. "My father has Sharon!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sharon tries to step away from him but he grabs her by the arms and pulls her closer to him. "Going somewhere Bitch?" he sneers. His breath hot on her cheek smells like booze and his grip on her arms bruising. She holds her breath and turns her head from him. He grabs her by the chin and violently pulls her face back to look at him, sending a wave of dizziness over her. It is all she can do to remain standing. She tries to take a step back, looking at his half naked body. She is shocked to realize that he is only wearing black boxer briefs and nothing else.

"What do you want from me? She whispers to him, looking him straight in the eyes.

He slaps her hard across the cheek causing her to lose her balance and fall to the cold concrete floor. "Get up! I said get up Captain!", he yells, kicking her to emphasize each word. When she makes no effort to get up, he grabs the rope around her ankle and slowly drags her towards the mattress. She realizes at this point that he wants much more than to just see her dead. Despite her panic and dizziness she begins to formulate a plan in her head. Hoping and praying that she has the strength to carry it thru…

**SASASASASASASA**

She is laying on her right side, her right arm extended out. Her left hand is holding her shirttail against the stab wound to her abdomen. Both her hand and what's left of her shirt are slowly soaking with blood. She closes her eyes trying to figure out what she needs to do now. She knows she must get to the door somehow, but it seems like a million miles away. She finds herself drifting off for a few minutes but tries to fight it. She doesn't hear the door open or the nearing footsteps. Feeling pressure on her arm she opens her eyes to find her worst nightmare. Philip Stroh is kneeling beside her, his right foot putting pressure on her hand and wrist. She tries to scoot away from him but can't seem to make her body move. "Captain Raydor, we meet again," he says smiling down at her.

"You...You...made him...do... this" she whispers to him.

Looking down into Captain Raydor's clouded green eyes, "No, not at first, going after you was all his idea; he really, really hates you. But, then I decided it would work to my advantage as well. You see, I know that the only way for me to get to Rusty is to get rid of you first. So ole Danny boy there, Stroh glances over to Dunn's lifeless body, was going to make that happen for me. But after he started watching you, the jerk became obsessed with having you... looks like things didn't go quite his way."

She looks up at Stroh, her eyes blurring and threatening to close again. "Stay with me, stay with me," he says patting her on the cheek. "Look neither of us has much time so let me get directly to the point, Captain. Destiny is subjective and in a matter of mere seconds it's course can be altered. Today, Captain, you altered the course I had set for you and for Rusty... How you wonder? Just hear me out...very and I mean very few people impress me, but what I watched you do today...that took exceptional strength and control. So... I've decided that Rusty deserves to live the life that only you can give him."

"What?" she tries to ask.

"Don't question it, Captain. Just accept it for what it is…Rusty lives a long happy life and you do to. Hopefully," he says glancing down at her stomach as the blood is just beginning to pool. He pulls the black hoodie over his head and lifting her hand places it against her wound. Applying pressure, she groans in pain, turning her head to the side. He puts her bloody hand over the sweatshirt hoping she has enough strength to keep some pressure on it. Pulling a cheap burner phone from his pocket, "give me Flynn's number so he can come and get you," he asks.

"Not Lieutenant Fl...Flynn", she murmurs.

"You know, you are one stubborn woman. But I get it. You don't want your sweet little lieutenant to see you like this. I get it, I get it," he says motioning over to Dunn. Sharon slowly, focusing on staying awake, gives Stroh Provenza's number.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for the kind reviews. **

Back in the murder room, everyone has returned to their own divisions, with the exception of Deputy Chief Howard. They are all silently working to track down Daniel Dunn and where, exactly he has been since he gave up all rights to Rusty almost two years ago. None of them will go home until the Captain is found. Flynn is in Sharon's office with Rusty. Just the thought that his biological father is the one behind this has deeply affected Rusty. He loves Sharon; after all she has been more of a mother to him in the last three years than he has had in his entire life. Provenza's cellphone loudly rings startling half the squad. When it comes up unknown caller, he hesitates answering but then takes the call.

"Provenza" he gruffly answers.

"Your Captain is waiting for you to come and get her. Warehouse. Corner of Alameda and Palmetto. Oh and Lieutenant, keep Flynn and the kid out of here. They don't need to see this."

Stroh lays the phone down just out of Sharon's reach without breaking the connection. "Good luck to you and Rusty, Captain." Stroh says slowly standing. Sharon watches thru blurry eyes as he comes to his feet and then without warning stomps down on her hand causing her to scream in agony before passing out.

The team makes it to the warehouse in less than 15 minutes. Of course Rusty insisted on coming along and that gives Provenza a good excuse to order Flynn to stay outside with him, Sykes and Howard. The warehouse is rather small and there is only one entrance to the building, once inside they see that it has an open space with a dirt floor and small cinderblock office in the corner. Guns drawn, Provenza, Tao, and Sanchez make their way to the door of the office, with Buzz following not far behind filming everything. The door is locked, but what they can see thru the window makes them all feel sick. Sanchez quickly kicks the door in and moves to the side so the others can enter while he stands guard outside the door. Buzz continues filming. The Captain dressed only in her bra, panties and a tattered, white shirt, is lying on her side in a pool of blood. A rope attached to her ankle is looped twice around the neck of Daniel Dunn, whose naked body is lying about 3 feet from the Captain. Tao quickly checks Sharon for a pulse and yells that she is alive. Provenza orders Buzz to hastily film everything he can so that they can cut the Captain loose before the paramedics arrive. "Sanchez, you go back out and keep everyone and I mean everyone out of here. No one is going to see her like this if I have anything to say about it. We will turn the scene over to SID as soon as the ambulance takes her away."

Sanchez quickly makes his way out to the others. He can hear the ambulance off in the distance. "She's alive," he says looking a Flynn and Rusty, the relief flooding over both their faces. Flynn leaves Rusty by the car and starts jogging toward the door. Sanchez stops him, blocking the door. "I'm sorry sir, but I have orders not to let anyone but the paramedics in." "Julio, you can't be serious. That's Sharon in there. I have to see her." Julio nods to Sykes and Howard as they come along side of Andy. "I know sir, I understand that you want to see her but not now, not like this," Julio almost whispers to Andy.

The ambulance pulls up at that moment and they pull Andy to the side to let the medics pass. Rusty watches on in shock as Andy starts fighting to be let go, but they all hold tightly to him.

Back in the damp, musty office, Tao is still holding pressure to Sharon's abdomen, the bleeding has all but stopped. Provenza and Buzz continue to survey the room. As Buzz films, Provenza cuts the rope about a foot from Sharon's ankle to release her from her connection to Dunn. Having earlier checked Dunn for a pulse he was glad to see that the bastard was indeed dead. Provenza gives Buzz the ok to stop filming and watches sadly as he heads back outside with the others. As Buzz hurries out of the building, both Andy and Rusty see the haunting look on Buzz's face and the tears he's trying to hold back. Buzz makes his way over to Rusty and hugs him firmly by the shoulders without saying a word.

The paramedics hurriedly work to get Sharon on the gurney with Tao still holding pressure to her. Looking over to Provenza, Tao gently reminds him that they need to do a rape kit. "I will go in the ambulance with her and make sure that gets done," Provenza gravely volunteers. Tao takes the black sweatshirt he was holding against the Captain's wound and places it in an evidence bag. As they make their way back outside and to the back of the ambulance, Provenza orders Sanchez to escort Flynn and Rusty to the hospital as he climbs in beside the Captain. The doors close quickly and the ambulance takes off before they release their hold on Andy. Andy suddenly notices the blood on Mike's hands and shirt. "Mike please, please you've got tell me something."

Glancing around to Andy and the others as he shakes his head, "It appears she has been severely beaten and also has a moderate stab wound to her lower left abdomen. She was unconscious the whole time. I would guess from blood loss and a possible head injury. But Andy listen to me, she is tough. She fought hard in that room to make it this far. Now go, get to the hospital with Rusty and Sanchez while the rest of us wait for SID to take over the scene."

"What about Dunn? Where is the son of a bitch?" Andy growls.

"He's dead. Now go Andy, get out of here and focus on the Captain."

As the ambulance makes its way to the hospital the medics work to stabilize Captain Raydor. Her blood pressure bottomed out but they were able to quickly get it back up. Even though she was non responsive, he talked to Sharon the entire way to the hospital giving her words of encouragement and letting her know that Rusty and Andy would be there waiting for her. He held her hand and told how proud he was of the fight she obviously put up. He knew if the roles were reversed that would be the least she would do for any of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Provenza walks quickly down the long hall to the emergency waiting room. God, how he hates hospitals. He rounds the corner and finds Flynn already waiting for him. "How is she? Do you know when I can see her?"

"Where's Rusty and Sanchez?" Provenza asks, ignoring Andy's questions. "Parking the car, they dropped me off. I think…"the words catch in Andy's throat as he looks down and comes to the realization of what his partner is holding. "No! No...No… No!" he cries trying to pull the 3 evidence bags from Provenza's hands. "Andy, it's just procedure, it doesn't mean… it… she… Christ! Andy, stop it! Just stop it. You can't act like this what if Rusty comes in and hears you!"

Backing away Andy sinks down into the nearest chair. "I don't know if I can handle this. I don't know if I can handle if she doesn't make…"

"Andrew Flynn, is there an Andrew Flynn here for Captain Raydor?"

They both turn to the sound of the young doctor heading toward them. "I'm Andy Flynn. Is she ok? Please I'm going crazy here."

"Very lucky, extremely lucky. She was in shock when she arrived. She's lost a moderate amount of blood but the wound itself will not require surgery. She has some bad bruising to her right hand and her wrist is fractured. Her ankle, where the rope was attached is sprained and severely bruised. She was also dehydrated. But, our main concern, beside the blood loss is the concussion she sustained at, I'm guessing the beginning of her ordeal. Because it wasn't treated properly at the onset, we are going to have to wait and see how her body responds. The quicker she regains consciousness the better I will feel."

"Sharon and I share the same rare antigen, so I can give blood for her. But, when can I see her?" Andy asks, the part about the rope playing over and over in his mind.

Leading Flynn down the hall with Provenza trialing behind the doctor explains, "Let's get your blood drawn so we can get that going for her. As her medical proxy there are some papers you need to sign." "Wait, what? I'm not her medical proxy, her son Rusty…" Flipping thru the papers in his hand the doctor interrupts, "Mr. Flynn, on the form updated by Captain Raydor on January 23rd of this year she list you first, followed by a Rusty Beck and then Gavin Baker. As they continue down the hall Andy looks back to see if Provenza was listening. The both shrug at each other and continue behind the doctor.

As Andy gives blood Provenza questions him about how he knew they have the same blood type. As Andy explains that Sharon told him, Provenza is just more confused. "But how did she know?"

"Remember several years ago when I got stabbed? Back when she was still in FID… She offered to give blood for me then. Of course I didn't know it until she told me one night at dinner last year. We should all be ashamed of how we treated her back then. She was just as kind and caring then, we were all just to blind to see it."

"What's this whole proxy thing? I take it from your reaction that you didn't know."

"Yeah, that was a surprise. We had a conversation one night not too long after she adopted Rusty and she told me then that she was adding him. She wanted to know if I would help him if the time came and he needed it, but she didn't mention adding me. Of course a lot has changed since then," Andy replies sheepishly.

"Look Andy, I need to prepare you before you go in to see her. She… She was really banged up in there."

"Louie, do you really think the bastard raped her?" Andy asks, his eyes filling with tears.

"I can't lie to you Andy, from everything we saw in that room, I think there is a possibility but we will just have to wait and find out."


	11. Chapter 11

Andy sat quietly dozing beside her bed. His fingers gently resting on her forearm, Provenza was right. It almost killed him when he saw her. Her face was bruised and swollen in places. Her beautiful hair matted with dried blood. Poor Rusty couldn't take it. He came in only for a few minutes and then he got so upset Louie had to take him home. Each of the other team members have come by but Andy made sure none of them stayed. He sent them all home. They were all just as exhausted as he was. A couple of hours passed as he dozed on and off while she remained unresponsive. Finally around 11:30pm he thought he felt her move. He sat closer to the bed and laced his fingers thru her good hand. "Sharon, I'm here. You're safe. Open your eyes, sweetheart."

Her eyes fluttered open and then closed and then opened again searching for him. "Andy" she whispered.

"I'm right here. You're okay."

Her tears began to flow and her breathing became shallow sobs. "Sharon, you need to calm down. It's not good for you to get this upset."

"Andy, I… Andy" she choked. "I am so… so…sorry…I…"gasping between her words.

He carefully climbed on to the side of her bed and held her, hoping her panic would begin to subside. "Sshh, sweetheart, it's okay. Please, please calm down."

"Rusty?" she asked her voice filled with fear and panic.

"He's with Provenza. Don't worry all the kids are fine. I've talked with Ricky and Emily several times too. I…" his voice cracking with emotion, "I am just so glad you are here. I…I was so…scared that I had lost you."

She looked at him, her eyes jade with exhaustion and love, "I know…me too."

Andy pushed the button to notify the nurse's station that she was wake. The nurse and doctor from earlier came in and proceeded to do a full exam. They were both pleased with her responses and the recovery she was making so far.

The next few hours Sharon was restless, she refused the morphine pump and each time she dozed off she would startle awake a few minutes later. Andy sat by helplessly and watched her struggle. "Andy, will you get in bed and hold me?" Sharon whispered to him.

"I'm scared I will hurt you," he said looking away with tears in his eyes.

"Please Andy… I need you. I promise you can't hurt me." Andy slowly adjusted the cover and eased onto the bed beside her. Sharon held her breath and moved onto her side to make room for him, the wound in her abdomen pulling with each tiny movement. Finally after a few minutes she was settled into him. Her injured wrist resting on his stomach, they both fell into a much needed sleep.

Hours later, Andy opened his eyes to find Sharon still asleep and Provenza sitting across from them working his crossword puzzle. Not wanting to wake her, Andy tried to whisper to his partner. "What time is it?"

"A little after 6:00, according to the nurse, you two have been out for a while," Provenza smiled.

Andy felt Sharon beginning to stir in his arms. She tried to roll to her right and gasped loudly in pain causing Andy to jump from the bed. She grabbed his arm with her good hand to calm him. "I'm ok, it will only hurt for a minute" she whispered, trying to hide the pain she was still feeling from him.

Provenza stepped out in the hall for a few minutes while Andy helped Sharon to the bathroom and then got her situated back in bed. When he returned he could tell the effort took a lot out of her. She was very pale and sweat was forming on her forehead. Andy tried to convince her to use the morphine pump but once again she refused.

It was her turn now to try and convince Andy to go home for a while. She also knew that he desperately needed a meeting. She looked to Provenza for help and eventually Andy agreed once Louie said he would stay with Sharon until Rusty got there. Andy knew leaving for a little while was the right thing to do, but he hated it all the same. On his way out, he gently kissed her, careful not to hurt her bruised mouth.

Sharon slept fitfully for about 45 minutes after Andy left. Provenza couldn't decide if her restlessness was due to pain or anxiety. Hoping to calm her, he went downstairs and got her a hot tea. She was sitting up more in the bed when he returned. Sitting down next to her he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She stared at him for a moment, "No, not really. But I do want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Lieutenant, I know what you did to keep Andy and the others out of… out of that place. I could hear a little of what was going on around me. Just bits and pieces really, but I know. And I will never be able to express how much that means to me," she replied with tear filled eyes.

"It was the right thing to do and you would have done the same for any one of us."

After a few moments of trying to control her tears she continued, "I'm worried…Worried about Rusty and Andy. I know them. I know them both so well and they will try to blame themselves for what happen to me. Rusty will think that it is his fault because of who… who… did this. And Andy will blame himself for letting me shut him out and not telling him about the threats in the first place. You were right. I should have told.."

"What? He said chuckling, trying to lighten the mood; can I get that in writing Captain?"

And for just a moment she smiled, truly smiled, "I just… I'm not use to someone wanting to take care of me and worrying about me. I've never really had that. It scares me a little, but in a good way I guess. It hurts me to think I've caused them both such pain and…"

"Now wait a minute Sharon, you haven't done anything here in this situation. You were a victim; you didn't cause any of this."

"But, I could have…"

"Listen!" he said cutting her off. "You know as well as I do, that you can't go back and play what ifs. You just have to figure out how to live with what is and move forward. You have 3 wonderful children, an idiot who loves you and a team what would do anything for you. You have survived a horrific ordeal and now you need to focus on yourself and getting better. And let Andy take care of you. He wouldn't want it any other way. Believe me I know."

"I know, I just feel so, I don't know…" shaking her head.

"Sharon, you are exhausted and hurt. You were unconscious for several hours, it is normal to feel scared and even confused?"

"I just don't…" she tried to answer, but then the tears started. He patted her hand lightly as she looked away from him, trying to calm herself. "Look, I know Andy asked you to stay with me until Rusty gets here, but I… I… I just really need some time to myself. I need to sort out a lot of things," she said with pleading eyes.

"No worries, Captain. I understand, but promise me you won't try and get up without help. Andy would kill me if something were to happen."

"I promise," she interrupted. "And Louie," she quietly said, "Thank you again."

"Any time Sharon, anytime," he replied, squeezing her hand before he left.


	12. Chapter 12

It was almost three in the afternoon when Andy returned to the hospital. He had taken in two meetings and slept for a few hours, so he was beginning to feel more like his old self. He was surprised and a bit panicked to find Provenza sitting out in the hall down from Sharon's room. "Why are you still here? Did something happen? Is she okay?" Andy asked in a panic.

"Calm down, calm down. She's okay. I actually just got back; she doesn't even know I'm here. I wanted to talk to you for a minute actually."

"Okay, but make it quick. I don't want her to be alone for too long."

"Listen Andy, she has been alone all afternoon. I left before lunch and she asked Rusty not to come."

Andy turned and started toward her room, but Louie stopped him. "Wait, just hear me out. She needed some time to herself. She has a lot to sort out and work thru. She's been thru hell these past two days. And in typical Raydor fashion, she's more worried about you and Rusty than she is herself."

"Did she say that?" Andy asked sitting down in the nearest chair.

"She did. We… We actually had a nice talk this morning. Look, I know you will be patient with her Andy, but just give her some space if she needs it. This is all new to her, you know, not being in control and having someone to look after her. She's been thru hell."

"Did she tell you the details of…"

"No, she didn't and I did not ask. Eventually, she is going to have to give her statement but as of right now no one is in any hurry for her to have to do that."

"Well, that's good. I was a little worried that the higher ups would want that to happen sooner than later," Andy said shaking his head.

"Oh, before I go," Provenza reached into his pocket, "Mike sent her new cellphone. I thought she may want it." Taking the phone from his partner, Andy gave him a pat on the shoulder and made is way down the hall to Sharon's room.

Andy stood in the door way watching her. Surprisingly, she was sitting in the chair next to the bed, one blanket covering her legs and another wrapped around her shoulders. All the IV's had been removed, he noticed as well. His breath caught in his throat as he stood there and watched her. She looked so fragile, yet so strikingly beautiful despite the messy hair and bruises. As he continued to watch her, the depth of his love and the grief over seeing her so broken weighed heavy on his heart. They both were right, he did blame himself. He had spoken about it at his meeting this afternoon. He cried about it as he lay alone in his bed trying to sleep. His need for her to feel safe and loved consumed him. And as if on cue she slowly turned and looked toward the door, her eyes immediately getting bright the moment she realized it was him. "Hey," she said her voice barely more than a whisper. "I missed you, I'm so glad you're back."

He came around the edge of the bed and kneeled down in front of her, gently caressing her cheek, "Missed you too. I'm surprised to see you out of bed."

She leaned into his hand, her eyes never leaving his, "I was going crazy in that bed…"

He smiled softly, "Still, you don't need to overdo it sweetheart."

Frowning at him, "Andy, I…"

"I brought you something to change into," he said interrupting her. From the small duffle he was carrying, he pulled out one of his old LAPD sweatshirts and a pair of black and white polka dotted pajama bottoms he had picked up on his way back to the hospital. "I didn't have a key to your condo and Rusty was in class, so I had to improvise," he said grinning.

"You did great and remind me to fix that key issue," she said gently touching his hand. "Andy, she said looking down. Will you help me get changed?"

He stood and helped her remove the blanket from her shoulders. The bruising on her arms and around her neck was darker and more pronounced than what he remembered from this morning. He could even make out hand prints on both her upper arms. When he lifted the blanket covering her legs, he held his breath trying not to react. Her beautiful, long, toned legs, the legs he has spent years admiring were severely bruised. There was a long scrape running down the side of her left calf. Her right ankle and foot were swollen and blackish blue with a circular rope burn around the ankle.

She leaned forward and he reached around to untie the hospital gown. As the gown fell from her shoulders into her lap, Andy couldn't contain the gasp that came from his lips. "My god, Sharon!" there were so many more bruises and scratch marks covering her chest and abdomen. Her side and lower back were red and bruised where she must have been repeatedly kicked.

She reached down and tried to cover herself again with the gown, looking away from him. He felt the hot tears building behind his eyes and he hated himself for falling apart in front of her. She is so strong and I am so weak, he thought.

"Andy…Andy, look at me she whispered, as he kneeled back down and put his head in her lap. He looked up, tears flowing from both their eyes. "Andy," she whispered again. "All of this… All of this will fade and I will be ok… We will be ok."

"I know…but...Sharon…I" he choked, not really even knowing what he wanted to say. They sat there like that for a few minutes, his head resting in her lap while she clutched the gown to her chest with her injured wrist and gently stroked his silver hair with her other hand.

After several minutes, he lifts his head and stands. He reaches up and gently wipes away the tears from her cheeks. Carefully, he takes the old, soft sweatshirt and pulls it over her head, helping her to get her hand thru the sleeve. The warmth of the shirt feels good to her and it smells like him. She tucks her chin and nose into the neck of the shirt, deeply inhaling his scent. He kneels back down and places her legs thru the pajama bottoms. Asking if she can stand, he leans into her for support. She places her good arm around his neck, and he gently lifts her, while pulling the pajamas up with his other hand. He eases her back down in the chair, noticing the pained expression across her face. She slowly breathes out, holding his hand in hers for a few moments.

Later, as he helps her to the bathroom he notices her limp is more pronounced than it was this morning and she has a severe bout of dizziness on their way back. He ends up carrying her back from the bathroom to the bed. She lays there for a few minutes with her eyes closed as he gets her foot elevated. He then rings the nurse for an icepack, hoping that will help with the swelling.

"Oh, I forgot. I have a surprise for you. Mike got your new phone all setup. He was able to transfer everything from your old one," Andy said, pulling the phone from his pocket and handing it to her.

She took the phone from him for a brief second, and then handed it right back to him. "You can hang on to it for me. I… I…really don't feel like talking to anyone."

"Sure…Ok…If that's what you want?" he asks with concern etched in his face.

"What I really want is to go home. Andy, I really need to go home. I can't relax here and I need to make sure Rusty is ok." Her voice becoming panicked, "And I really need to shower, I… need… I need…to feel clean…I need to wash hi…"

She was going to say him, Andy thought suddenly, his chest constricting. Coming to his feet, he gently sat on the edge of the bed, "Sharon, you need to calm down. We can ask the doctor when he comes in, but I really don't think…" His words interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

Pulling the phone from his pocket, he looks at the display and sees that it is Ricky. He turns the phone to her and she sits there starring, making no effort to take the phone from him. "Hey Ricky," he answers not taking his eyes off Sharon. "Oh, and Emily too…No, no she's not asleep, her phone was just in my pocket. Hang on one minute." He gently places the phone in her good hand smiling with encouragement.

After what seems like eternity to Andy, she finally lifts the phone to her ear. "Hey Ricky, Hey Emily…No, I'm fine really. Just a little banged up, but fine. Oh, Emily, honey…don't cry." Andy gently rubs her knee as she continues to talk, her eyes never leaving his. "You've talked to Rusty…Yes…Good…Really, I'm fine…ok…Yes, Andy is here…Ok…I love you both," handing the phone back to Andy, "They want to talk with you."

Taking the phone from Sharon, Andy stands from the bed and walks over to the window, "Hey…yeah…no, she's ok…just banged up like she said…hopefully tomorrow…don't worry, I'll be with her…she'll be fine…yes I know…Ok…I will…ok…bye."

He turns back to the bed and realizes that Sharon has turned away from him crying. He gently sits back down on the bed and cups her chin to get her to look at him. "Hey…I know that was hard, but they needed to hear your voice. They needed to hear it from you that you're okay."

She slowly looks up at him, the tears still falling, "Am I…ok…I mean… Andy… I'm not…sure myself…I feel…I feel like…I'm going crazy…I just need…I need to go home…I need you to take me home…Please Andy…Please take me home."

Andy holds her, rocking her gently until her tears slow down, his heart breaking with each tear. He gently pulls away from her and gets out of the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. "Where are you going?"

"To find the doctor and see what I can do to take you home tonight."

She reaches up and gently touches his cheek, "thank you."

Andy found Dr. Granger at the nurses' station. They discussed Sharon's physical injuries and the amazing progress she has made in such a short period of time. Andy told him of her desire to go home as soon as possible and his concern about the overwhelming anxiety she's having that seems to have grown from this morning. Andy was shocked to learn that she had also refused the anti-anxiety medicine the Doctor prescribed. Dr. Granger weighed the pros and cons of letting Sharon go home and agreed with Andy that emotionally, it would probably be for the best but physically, he wasn't sure. He gave Andy a few minutes alone with Sharon to discuss the idea of taking the medication before joining them in her room with his final decision.


	13. Chapter 13

As Andy walked back to her room, he tried to decide the best way to broach the subject of the medicine. He knew that he and Sharon both shared the same views on taking certain medications but he also knew that this could make a huge difference in her recovery.

As he entered her room, he wasn't surprised to see that she was still upset and crying. He sat down on the edge of the bed and she looked at him with pleading eyes. Just as he was about to speak, her cellphone rang again. Still in his pocket, he pulled out the phone and looked at the display seeing that it was Rusty. "Hey kid…yeah…she can't talk right now…she…she's had a rough afternoon, but we are waiting to see if the doctor will let her come home tonight…ok…I'll call you as soon as we find out…ok…I will," Andy ended the call and place the phone beside him on the bed.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He's considering it. He will come by with his answer shortly. Look, taking her hand in his, I need to ask you something. I understand why you refused the morphine. I do, I get it. But why won't you take the anti-anxiety medicine?" She looked at him shocked at his question. Before she could answer, he continued, "Sharon there is absolutely nothing wrong with taking that. You need it after what you have been through."

Pulling her hand from his and turning from him, "You don't know what I've been through!"

"You're right. You're absolutely right, I don't exactly know. But, you could tell me."

She looked at him, her eyes quickly haunted with fear, "No…no…Andy…Please don't make me tell…" She looked quickly away from him, bringing her hand to her face.

"Sharon," he whispered, "I would never make you tell me. I just thought…thought that it might make you feel better to talk about everything. I need you to know…to understand… that I am here for you…no matter what."

She looked at him again, taking his hand in hers, "I know that…I promise I do. It's just that…that…there are somethings that you don't need to know. And I will have to give my statement eventually…and I…I only want to have to say everything once…Just one time and then I can forget…forget and move on."

He gently stroked her hand with his thumb, her words cutting deep into his heart, "Forget? You think it will be that easy? Sharon, you actually believe that your mind is going to let you say it once and then just move on as if…as if it never happened?"

"Yes."

"But sweetheart,"

She cut him off, her jade eyes seeking understanding, "Andy, please…I don't want to talk about it…Please…just trust me…I know how my…my mind works…I know how I…I have to deal with things…I…I've done it before…I know…"

"Okay…okay…But, I do know that in order for your body to rest, your mind needs to rest too."

"Andy, you sound like a doctor. Did he tell you to say that?" the exasperation sounding in her voice.

Taking her hand in his again, "No sweetheart, I just think…

Trying to turn away from him again, she cried, "I…I'm…just…just….so scared. I've never not…not been in control of my emotions…I…don't want to lose myself behind some…some drug."

"Sharon, that's not how it works." Gently, cupping her face with his other hand so she would look at him, "and honestly, are you…are you really feeling like yourself right now?"

She looked away from him again, but did not pull her hand from his. If anything she tightened her grip. "No…No…not at all," she whispered.

"Okay then. The medicine will help you…help you find yourself again. Sharon, I wouldn't lie to you about this. And I wouldn't question or encourage you to take it if I didn't think it was important. Please…"

"Okay."

"Okay," he said gently pulling her to him.

Dr. Granger was pleased that Sharon finally agreed to take the anti-anxiety medication. With some hesitation, he signed the discharge papers so Andy could take Sharon home but he insisted a few ground rules be put into place first. She must not be left alone or allowed to walk un-attended for the next seven days. Along with the anxiety medication he sent her home with an antibiotic, an anti-inflammatory drug and a prescription dose of Tylenol. He wanted to make sure they both understood the seriousness of her head injury and were prepared for the dizziness and headaches that will continue to plague her in the days to come. Before she was finally released, the nurse came in and fitted her with a removable brace for her hand and wrist that she needs to wear at all times and one for her ankle that she is to wear as needed. She also scheduled a follow up appointment with Sharon's personal physician in seven days.

As the nurse got Sharon settled in the wheelchair, Andy made his way to the parking garage for the car. On the way he decided to call Provenza and let him know they were going home.

Louie picked up on the first ring, "everything okay?"

"Yeah…yeah…Actually, I wanted to let you know I'm taking her home, just on my way to get the car."

"I'm surprised so soon. I thought maybe tomorrow but…tonight…You're sure she's ready?"

"I don't know, I'm a little nervous about it, but after talking with the doctor we both agree emotionally it is the best decision for Sharon. This afternoon has been really difficult. Louie, she didn't even want to talk with her kids when they called. I mean she did eventually but she was very hesitant. It's killing me to see her like this…And she…she refused to talk to me about what happen…what he did…she thinks she can just say it once…when she gives her statement…and then just forget…she thinks she can forget it all… Look I gotta call Rusty and let him know we're headed home. We'll talk later…okay…bye…"

With the nurse's help they quickly got Sharon settled in the car. As Andy pulled out of the hospital drive, Sharon reached over and took his hand in hers. "Thank you Andy for always being here for me, I can't…I…" She wanted to say "I love you" but she was scared, so scared of opening her heart fully to him so instead she simply just said "I'm glad you're here."

He gently squeezed her hand, he wanted so badly to say "I love you", but he didn't want to scare her so he simply said "Me too. There is no place I'd rather be."

They held hands like that for the remainder of the drive. He was glad to see she even relaxed enough to doze off a little. Rusty was waiting by the lobby entrance in the parking garage for them. Andy wanted Sharon to have to walk as little as possible. They both helped Sharon through the lobby and to the elevator. Andy went back to park the car as Sharon and Rusty boarded the elevator.

As Rusty stood on her left side gently holding her waist, he could see as the elevator ascended, that she was becoming paler by the second and sweat was beginning to form on her forehead. "Sharon?"

She closed her eyes and began to sway. "Rusty I need you to stand in front of me."

He didn't want to let go of her, but he quickly did what she asked. He felt her good arm slide around his waist and her forehead rest against his upper back as she leaned into him. "I'm okay Rusty; I'm not going to fall. I just need to close my eyes and lean on you for a minute," she whispered in a low voice.

They stayed like that until the elevator stopped on the eleventh floor. "Can you walk to the condo door?"

"Yes. I think so." Rusty once again got on her left side and slowly guided her to the condo door. Once inside he tried to get her to go to her bedroom, but she insisted on going to the couch. Which probably was a good idea since it was closer. She moaned a little as she sat down on the couch. Rusty arranged the pillows and helped her to lay back and prop her ankle up.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, honey I would love some."

As Rusty headed toward the kitchen, he heard a soft knock on the door. He opened it and Andy came rushing in. "Is she okay? Did you get her settled in her bedroom?"

"Besides almost fainting in the elevator, we made it fine. But she's not in the bedroom, she insisted on going to the couch," Rusty smirked, rolling his eyes. "Flynn, are you sure she needed to come home so soon?"

"She can hear both of you," Sharon softly calls from her position on the couch.

Andy immediately went to her. "Sweetheart, you need to be in bed…"

"Andrew Flynn, if you think I am getting into our bed without having a shower first…you…"as she tried to sit up from the couch. Groaning, she lay back against the pillows before she could finish her reprimand.

"Our bed" he thought with a smile. "Okay, okay you're right. And I'm an idiot. But you need to rest here a little before we try to tackle that…Deal?" he asked taking her hand into his.

"Deal" she replied, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing him softly.

They all agreed that something light for dinner would be good, so Rusty offered to make a pasta salad for the 3 of them. Sharon quickly drifted off to sleep while Andy stepped out on the balcony to call Ricky, Emily and Nicole.


	14. Chapter 14

Sharon slept peacefully for about 30 minutes before Andy gently woke her for dinner. She sat up on the couch for a few minutes and then Andy helped her get comfortable at the table. Rusty made small talk about work and school while they both tried not to notice how little Sharon ate. They knew it was also awkward for her having to use her left hand. "Sharon, you need to try to eat a little more," Andy finally suggested when he noticed her just sitting there staring at her plate.

"I know…I…I just don't have an appetite. I'm sorry Rusty…it really…it really is good."

"We can save some for later," he suggested. "You always liked it cold too."

Smiling, she looked to Andy, "I'm really tired and I'm ready for that shower you promised me."

Rusty started clearing the plates away. Andy stood and offered Sharon his arm as they both said goodnight to Rusty. He gently held her waist as she stood. They made it half way to her bedroom before she was hit by a wave of dizziness. Andy caught her and easily lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He sat her down on the bench at the foot of the bed and kneeled down in front of her. "You okay?" he asked cupping her face with his hand as she slightly nodded yes. He slowly helped her to undress and carefully removed the ankle brace. He took his shirt off and placed it around her shoulders. "Can you sit here while I get a plastic bag for your hand and then get the water started?"

"Andy, I'll be fine."

Andy went back into the bathroom to get everything ready. He was so thankful that her shower had a nice bench that ran the length of the back wall. He placed one towel on the bench for her to sit on and then had several more waiting by the vanity for when they were done. He removed the rest of his clothes with the exception of his boxers and went back into the bedroom to get her.

He placed the plastic bag over her hand and secured it with one of her ponytail holders. "You ready?" he asked as he helped her up from the bench. They slowly made their way to the bathroom; the steam already fogging up the mirrors.

He removed his shirt from her shoulders and hung it on the back of the door. As he began to step into the shower, she stopped him. "Andy, are you going to shower in your boxers?" she asked with a small blush.

"Well, I…I didn't want to…to make…"

Placing her hand on the middle of his chest, "Andy, you could never make me feel scared or uncomfortable. It's ok, I feel safe with you."

Andy removed his boxers while she held on to the shower door. He stepped into the shower first and then slowly guided her in. "Do you want to sit?"

"No, I want to stand for as long as I can. Wash my hair first, please."

She steadied herself with her good hand on to the shower wall as Andy soaped up her hair. It took two washings for the water to finally run clear from all the dried blood. He was careful not to scrub too hard around her hairline and the bump he could still feel there. After the third rinsing, he squeezed out the excess water and then massaged in the conditioner that was sitting next to her shampoo bottle. Just as he was almost finished, he could feel her begin to sway a little.

"Andy, I need to sit down," she whispered. He carefully guided her back onto the towel he had placed on the bench. He then continued to work the conditioner through her hair and piled her hair up on top of her head. Next he got the wash cloth and citrus scented bath wash that she likes so much and began to gently wash her. He looked up and found that her eyes were closed and her head was resting against the shower wall.

He continued to carefully wash her, mindful of the scrapes and bruises. A dull ache settled in his chest as he silently mourned each and every mark on her beautiful body. As he started working his way up her legs she reached out and touched his cheek so that he would look up at her. As their eyes met, she whispered, "I need you to scrub harder."

"But Shar…"

"Andy," her eyes never leaving his, "Please, I…I…need…If you can't…I…I understand…I…I will try…"

"No, no sweetheart…I…I can do it. But, if I…if I hurt you…"

"You won't."

Andy rinses the wash cloth and continues up her legs scrubbing her while silently hoping he's not hurting her. She stands once again to allow him better access, her hand tightly gripping his shoulder. Once he's finished he removes the spray nozzle and rinses her hair and the rest of her body. He turns the towel over on the bench and eases her back down so that he can take a minute to wash himself.

As he rinses the shampoo from his hair he looks down to find her watching him. Looking at her questionably, she finally says, "I never imagined our first shower together would be like this. I'm sorry…"

He turns the water off and kneels down in front of her, softly cupping her cheek. "We will have plenty more opportunities in the future. Yes?"

"Yes," she shyly smiles.

Andy steps out of the shower first and quickly dries himself and then wraps the towel around his waist. He then takes a towel and begins to towel dry her hair before wrapping it around her head. He takes the second towel, helping her to stand, begins to dry her body. He wraps it around her and guides her out of the shower. They stand at the vanity while she brushes her teeth. She begins to feel dizzy again so he easily lifts her and carries her back to the bed. He leaves her on the bed and returns to the bathroom where he puts on clean boxers and a V-neck white undershirt and quickly brushes his teeth. When he returns to the bedroom she has lain back on the bed still wrapped in both towels. He touches her hand and helps her to sit up again. He has her brush and hairdryer.

"No hairdryer tonight. I'm too tired. Besides, you said you always wanted to see me all natural."

"I'll dry it for you."

"That's sweet Andy, but no. Please. I will be fine going to bed with damp hair. I do it all the time. You can brush it out and spray some of that curl booster in it if you want to."

He goes back to the bathroom, putting up the hair dryer and finds the grey bottle of curl booster under the sink. He also brings her bottle of lotion. Knowing it is her nightly ritual to lotion up before bed. It still makes him chuckle to himself to think that she uses lavender baby lotion every night.

Sitting behind her on the bed, he removes the towel from her head and quickly brushes out her damp hair, spraying it with the curl booster. He takes the baby lotion and rubs it over her entire body. She shivers as if cold. "What do you want to sleep in?"

"Do you have an extra one of those white t-shirts?"

"It just so happens, I do."

After he gets her dressed for bed, she lays on her side as he snuggles gently behind her. She takes his hand and brings it over her waist, tucking herself closer into him and they quietly drift off to much needed sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Andy wakes up around 3:00 and immediately notices the bed is empty. Panic seizes his heart. He jumps up turning on the bed side lamp. "Sharon, Sharon!" he calls, his voice rising.

"I'm in the bathroom." He hears her softly call.

He hurries to the bathroom, turning on the light. He finds her sitting on the floor beside the toilet. "Damn-it Sharon. You scared the shit out of me! Did you fall? What happen?"

"Andy," her hand reaching up to cover her eyes, "please… don't yell…please Andy. I…I…woke up and…and I felt sick. So I came in here and sat down. I…I held on to the…to the wall the whole way in…"

"Why didn't you wake me?" he interrupted, his voice still raised.

"Shhh, Andy… please calm down. Can you turn the lights back off…my head…my head is killing me."

Andy switches the lights off, the dim lamp from the bedroom barely lighting a path to them. He kneels beside her, carefully placing a damp cloth to her bruised forehead, "Did you throw up?"

"No, just really nauseated."

"Let's get you back in bed. Can you stand?"

"I'm not sure. I…I tried earlier but I…"

Without out a word, he reaches down and easily lifts her to his chest. He carries her to the bed and gently lays her down. He goes back to the bathroom and rinses out the damp cloth, putting it on her forehead when he returns. She hums quietly into his hand as it lingers on her cheek. "I'll be right back, I think I saw some ginger ale in the fridge and I'll get something for your headache."

Making his way through the darkened condo, Andy is surprised to see a soft light coming from the kitchen. As he gets closer he can make out Rusty starring into the open refrigerator. "Rusty?" he whispers.

"Jesus Flynn!"

"I'm sorry kid. I was trying not to scare you. What…What are you doing up? Is everything ok?"

Flipping on the kitchen light, Andy leans against the bar waiting for Rusty to answer. "Just talk to me Rusty. You know I'm here for you."

Rusty closes the fridge and walks over to lean on the counter beside Andy. "Is she really going to be okay 'cause I don't think I can handle it if she's not. I know she…she likes to pretend that she's fine but I know her so well now and I can see that she's really not fine, not even close. And I know you see it too. She tries to hide her true self from everyone even Ricky and Emily, but she can't hide from me and I don't think she can hide from you either."

"Rusty, I'll admit she's got a very hard time ahead of her. I don't think she even realizes that yet. But, she is the strongest, most amazing woman I know and she will be okay. Will it be easy? No. You know how stubborn she is. She will fight us both to be independent because that is all she knows. It is going to take a lot for her to let us take care of her. She's not use to that. But I'm not going anywhere and I will do whatever I have to do to protect her, even if it means pissing her off in the process."

Rusty tentatively reaches over and places his hand on Andy's shoulder, "I…I'm so glad that you two finally saw what the rest of us have known for a while now. She deserves someone to love her and make her happy, he says blushing. "Wait, I didn't ask why you are up?"

"I…I came to find some ginger ale and get her pain meds. She woke up not feeling so well."

"Can I do anything? Are you really sure she needed to come home from the hospital?"

"She's fine Rusty, this is normal with her type of injuries. Go back to bed and we both will see you in the morning." As Rusty turned and made his way toward his bedroom, Andy stopped him for a moment, "and Rusty, thank you for letting me love her. It's important to her, to both of us, that you are ok with this…with us."

When Andy returned with the ginger ale and pills, he found Sharon had fallen back asleep. He quietly turned off the lamp and slid into bed next to her, careful not to wake her.


	16. Chapter 16

**One more chapter before the weekend. Have a great one! Thanks for all the kind reviews!**

Andy woke again around 6:30. He was glad to see that Sharon was still asleep. Sometime during the early hours of the morning she had turned over and curled herself into him, her head resting on his arm. He reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. She hummed and curled into him more. He lay there watching her for several minutes before she opened her eyes. "Morning" she moaned, closing her eyes again.

"Morning, beautiful, how's your headache? You fell asleep before I could get back with the medicine."

"Hmmm…better…just a dull ache. I'm…I…Andy…I'm sorry for last night. I…I…"

"Shhh," he said, hugging her even closer to him. "I know you are just being independent…I just want more than anything to take care of you."

"I know…I just…I just need to learn to let you…sometimes," she said smiling up at him.

"Oh, by the way, I ran into Rusty last night in the kitchen. We had a nice talk."

"About?"

"You," he replied as he played with her hair. "Us…"

"Hmmm," she hummed. "I'm so glad that he is so accepting of this…of us…of course he did know about it before I did," she chuckled.

"We did, you mean."

"Oh, no, I mean I…You knew…you've known for quite a while, Andrew Flynn. You were just waiting on me to catch up." She lifted her head slightly so she could look him in the eyes, "Andy?" He turned slightly so he could look directly at her. "Andy, I…I love you."

Her tears began to fall as did his. He reached down and gently wiped her cheek, "I love you too Sharon. God! I love you so much. I was so…so scared that I had lost you…I never want to feel like that again." He kissed her gently on the lips, careful not to hurt her. She smiled up at him, hoping he could see the love and promise in her eyes.

**SASASASASASASASA**

A little while later, Sharon sat on the couch while Rusty and Andy prepared breakfast. Andy was almost finished with the pancakes when his heard his cellphone ringing. Noticing it was Provenza, he handed the batter over to Rusty and picked up his phone.

"Calling kind of early aren't you?"

Not wasting a moment, Provenza replied, "We've got a problem."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Did you know that there is a new Captain over FID?" Not giving Andy time to reply he continued, "Some asshole the Mayor brought in. Anyway, he is insisting that Sharon come in and give her statement today, in fact he wants her here in our interview room by 9:30 this morning."

Glancing at his watch, "But that's less than 2 hours from now, she just got home last night. Does Taylor…?"

Interrupting Flynn, "I can't get a hold of Taylor; he's in with the Mayor. We don't have a choice; you've got to bring her in. Listen, you tell her I will be right by her side the whole time. You got that."

"Yeah, yeah…Louie? I don't like this, I don't like it one bit."

"Me neither, me neither."

Sharon watched as Andy talked with Provenza, listening to his side of the conversation. She could tell by the way he was pacing around the living room that he was not happy. She began to feel the panic rising in her chest, she knew this day would come but she didn't expect it quite so quickly. Taylor had promised to give her time but a small part of her was also felt glad to get it behind her. As Andy hung up, he explained the call to Sharon and Rusty. The three of them then sat together trying to focus on breakfast and not the morning ahead of them.

Andy helped Sharon to the bedroom. They both decided there wasn't time for a shower. With Andy's assistance, Sharon dressed in a pair of grey slacks and pale peach blouse. She felt so helpless because Andy had to help her with all the buttons. She instructed him on how to pull part of her hair back, looking in the mirror after he was finished; she decided it wasn't half bad. The tricky part came deciding which shoes to wear. Her favorite pair of black flats would not fit over the brace on her ankle. Against his better judgement, Andy removed the brace and instead wrapped her foot and ankle with an ace bandage the hospital had also sent home with her. The flat was a little snug but would work fine as long as she didn't have to walk much. Rusty was waiting in the living room as they prepared to leave. He hugged Sharon tightly, saying he would be waiting for them when they got back.

**SASASASASASASASASA**

Just the trip from the condo to the car exhausted Sharon and she had two bouts of dizziness along the way. Once Andy got her situated in the car she leaned her head back against the headrest and slept most of the way to office. As Andy entered the parking garage, he reached over and gently woke Sharon. Provenza and Amy were waiting near the elevator for Flynn and the Captain. Once Andy and Provenza got Sharon safely out of the car, Amy moved into the driver's seat to move the car to the Captain's parking place.

No one spoke as the three of them rode the elevator alone. As the dizziness threatened again, Sharon leaned into Andy with her eyes closed as the elevator ascended. Provenza stepped closer to her side just in case he needed to help Andy hold her up. Once they stopped on the Major Crimes floor and exited the elevator, the dizziness had passed for the most part. Andy still held her by the waist and she held his arm as they made their way towards the murder room.

"Captain, before we go in there is one thing I need to tell you."

"Okay, Lieutenant, I'm listening."

"The new Captain over FID is…well he is…insisting that your…your entire team be present in the media room as witnesses while you give your statement. He also wants the…the video footage from the scene available in both the interview room and the media room. I've tried to get ahold of Taylor so we can put a stop to this but…but he's still in with the mayor."

"What the hell? Sharon, can he do that? Doesn't that violate…"

Gently patting his arm, "Andy, calm down. Getting upset over this isn't going to help any of us. And to answer your question, yes…yes he can do that. Look, Major Crimes worked the investigation and worked the scene so basically there is no stated right to privacy where I am concerned. I don't like it, but there is very little we can do about it. I really just want to get this over with and behind me. Who is this guy anyway?"

"We can't find anything out about him. He transferred in only 10 days ago, but from where no one can seem to find out. He's tight with Mayor that is all we have heard so far."

Flynn and Provenza led the Captain the rest of the way into the murder room and helped her get comfortable at the desk closest to the interview room. Sharon was glad to finally be able to sit for a few minutes as they all waited for the new Captain to arrive. She was happy to see the rest of the team members and they were all concerned that she had to be there so soon after coming home from the hospital. The longer she sat there the more panicked she became at the thought of Andy having to hear her statement and see the footage of the crime scene. Everything Provenza did to protect them, she thought would be washed away after today.

Finally around 9:45 a dark haired man dressed in a black three piece suit entered the murder room. He appeared to be in his mid-fifties and his jet black hair, obviously dyed. Provenza stood from his desk to approach the man, "I'm Lieutenant Provenza, and you must be Captain Wilson."

Ignoring Provenza's offered handshake, "Lieutenant, I assume you have everything in place that I requested."

"Well," motioning around the room, "Captain Raydor is here waiting on you, as is the rest of the team."

"Has the video from the scene been keyed up as I requested?"

"Um, yes Captain, we have a monitor set up in the interview room and of course in the media room as well. As I said, we are just waiting on you." Provenza replied, giving a cursory glance at Flynn who was helping Sharon to her feet.

As Andy carefully led her into the interview room he noticed immediately that she would not make eye contact with him. Leaning down to help her sit, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Hang in there okay. This will all be over soon."

She tightly griped his forearm, looking straight into his chocolate eyes, "I'm sorry," she whispered her eyes a darker shade of jade, full of emotion and fear.

Andy turned and made his way out of the interview room, walking quickly into the media room, slamming the door. "I don't like this. I don't trust this guy with her. This could have waited a few more days and why does he want us all here? She doesn't need to see that video. Something is not right!"

They all looked at Andy and nodded in agreement. As they took their seats they watched on the monitor as Provenza entered the interview room in front of Captain Williams. "Excuse me Lieutenant, where do you think you're going?" Captain Williams questioned.

"I am sitting in on this interview with my Captain." Provenza replied pulling out a chair.

"Lieutenant, my orders were for her entire team to be in the media room and that includes you."

"But Chief Taylor…"

"Chief Taylor isn't here and as your superior officer I…"

"Lieutenant Provenza," Captain Raydor interrupted, "its fine. Go…Be with the others." As much as she really did want him with her, she knew that Andy would need him far more than she did.

"Captain" Provenza replied, nodding in her direction before closing the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

_In the few steps it took for him to get to the media room door, Provenza had his phone out texting Chief Taylor for the fifth time, informing him of what was about to happen._  
_As he entered the media room, Flynn jumped from his seat, "Did you get ahold of Taylor?"_

_"No, I'm trying but still no response. I've got a really bad feeling about this." Provenza replied as they all settled back to watch._

Sharon fidgeted with the hem of her blazer as she sat waiting for the Captain to speak.

"Captain Raydor, I'm Captain Williams of Force Investigation, the purpose of this interview is to gather the facts surrounding the death of Daniel Dunn. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand and for the record, Captain, I want it noted that I do not agree with the way you are handling this interview. Having my entire division witness this interview and view scene footage is not required, nor is it proper procedure."

"Your opinion is dually noted, Captain Raydor. So let's begin, is it true that approximately three weeks ago you began receiving threatening letters?"

"Yes."

"And how many letters did you receive?"

"Five, in total."

"Did you report these threats to your superior officer?"

"Yes…Yes I did. I reported them to Chief Taylor, but I also requested that he allow me to let Lieutenants Provenza and Tao quietly investigate them."

_In the media room, Andy glanced to Provenza, "Did you know that she told Taylor?"_

_ "__No, but I'm not surprised. There isn't a rule…"_

_"__Yeah, yeah, yeah," Andy snickered._

"And is that what you did?"

"Yes, I spoke in private to Lieutenant Provenza and gave him the evidence bags containing the letters."

"And what did the Lieutenants learn about the letters?"

"I…I don't know. I was…I was taken by Mr. Dunn on the same evening that I gave…gave the letters to Lieutenant Provenza. You would…"

"Captain, no need to continue on with that answer," he replied cutting her off. Where were you when Daniel Dunn kidnapped you?"

"I stopped at the market on the way home. I was loading the bags into the trunk of my car when he approached me."

"Did you feel threatened by him?"

"Not at first. He acted surprised to see me and he asked about Rusty. I remember he kept calling me by my first name and I thought that was strange. He stepped closer to me than what I felt necessary and asked if he could help with my groceries. I remember noticing that his hands…his hands were in his pockets. I tried to step back, but I was against the car. Suddenly, he…he placed a cloth over my mouth. I kicked him and hit him in the chin, I think... He let go for a minute but I stumbled and…and then he hit me with something…I…I don't really remember…what happen."

"Rusty? He is your adopted son correct?"

"Yes, he is…"

Cutting her off once again, "No need to continue Captain, we will come back to Mr. Beck later in our conversation. What do you remember next?"

"I…I woke up in a small room. It looked like an office with a large two-way mirror on one wall. The…The room was empty, just…just a filthy mattress on the floor, against one wall. I remember it was really cold and damp. Umm…some…my…my pants and jacket were missing. My ankle…there was…there was a rope tied around my ankle and…and it was connected to…to a pipe in…in the ceiling. The rope was very long and it had…had enough slack for me to move around the entire room. I tried to get up once but…but I was too dizzy…I fell and must have passed out again. I don't…don't really know how much time passed. When I woke up again I really needed to go to the bathroom. So I got up…resting against the wall for a few minutes…then…then holding on to the wall…I…made my way around the room to the first door. It was locked. I…rested for a…a minute and then tried the second door. It…it was a bathroom, but…but I couldn't close the door…When I…I came out of the…the bathroom…Daniel Dunn was…was waiting for me."

_Back in the media room, Flynn got up and began pacing around the back of the room. The other team members looked on worriedly. Provenza continued to try and contact Taylor to no avail. _

Sharon sat in the interview room once again fidgeting with the hem of her blazer. Looking down, she made no attempt at making eye contact with the Captain nor did she continue speaking. After a few minutes of silence, Captain Williams obviously losing his patience, slammed his fist hard to the table causing Captain Raydor and her entire team to jump. "Are you going to continue Captain? Or is that the end of your little story?"

_"__I'm going in there; he can't treat her like this!" Flynn moved to get passed Provenza. _

_Julio quickly stood, blocking the door. "None of us like this Sir, but it will only make matters worse for her if you go in there."_

_"__Julio's right Andy, you've got to calm down. She's tough, she can take his bullshit."_

Still not looking up from her lap, "I'm sorry Captain. I didn't hear you ask another question. I must be a little distracted."

"Just continue with whatever happened next."

"One moment please." Looking directly into the camera, "Detective Sykes, could you please bring me a glass of water."

They all watched in silence as Amy entered the interview room. She nodded at the Captain and placed the water in front of her and then exiting the room. With a shaking hand, Sharon lifted the glass to her mouth, drinking half the glass before sitting back on the table.

Clearing her throat, Captain Raydor continued, but still did not make eye contact with Captain Williams. "He…He began yelling at me. He said I ruined his life; cost him his job and fiancé. I tried to step back from him, but he grabbed me by the arms and started shaking me. That was when I realized that…that he was drunk…I could smell the alcohol on his breath…He tried to pull me closer to him but I pushed away as hard as I could. He slapped me…and…and I fell…He wanted me to get up…but I couldn't…too dizzy. He…he grabbed the rope…tied…tied to my ankle and drug me across the floor to the…to the mattress."

"Did Mr. Dunn have a knife at this point?"

Slowly shaking her head, "Not that I saw…he was only wearing boxers so I'm not sure where he had it hidden. He wanted me to get on the mattress, but…but I tried not to…he…he started kicking me…over and over…I had…I had no choice. He…staggered, almost falling himself…he was so…so drunk he could hardly stand…I thought maybe…just maybe I could get the upper hand."

"What made you feel that way, obviously, drunk or not, he was much bigger than you."

"Personal…personal experience."

"I'm sorry Captain Raydor, I don't understand."

"My ex-husband is an alcoholic and he…he only came around when he wanted something…"

"Sex you mean?"

"Yes, or money...I learned early on how to handle him. Mr. Dunn…he…he wasn't all that different."

_Back in the media room, Julio joined Andy pacing in the small space. The others stared at the screen, wanting to look away, but drawn in by their concern for their Captain._

_"__Damn Jack! He never deserved her. I could kill the bastard!" Andy said with clenched fist._

_All eyes gravitated to Andy as the next question fell out of Captain Williams' mouth._

"Did Mr. Dunn rape you?"

She knew this question was coming, she had anticipated it…dreaded it. She knew she had to unlock that box in the back of her mind and peek in, but; she also knew that if she did, she would have to fight to keep control…fight to keep the feel of his naked body climbing up hers from overtaking her senses…fight to keep the feel of him tugging at her panties and then losing his balance and falling heavily on her from taking her breath away…fight to keep the words she said to distract him from playing over and over again in her mind and taking her voice… . "He…he…tried," her voice barely a whisper, "but, no…I…he wasn't…he wasn't prepared for how strong I am."

"I'm sorry Captain, but I don't understand. Can you be more detailed because reports from the hospital show you had semen on your legs and upper thighs, yet the final results of the rape kit were inconclusive?"

_"__Damn it! Why can't the asshole Captain just leave it at no, thank God it was no," Provenza said gripping Andy's shoulder. _

_"__Is it just me or does she seem really pale? I mean more so than before." Andy questioned._

_"__No, you're right. If you notice she has sweat on her forehead too. I think she's in pain or maybe dizzy." Tao observed. _

_Andy got up and looked closer at the monitor, "this has got to end soon, I'm not sure how much more she can take."_

Sharon sat quietly picking at the hem of her blazer for several moments. "Captain Williams," she continued finally looking directly in his eyes. "I had a naked man on top of me so yes, I'm sure I did have semen somewhere on my body, but he did NOT rape me! As far as the exact details of what he did and what I did…I…don't remember exactly…We struggled…he tried to pry…to pry my legs open…I wouldn't…let him and that just made him even more furious. He was drunk and sloppy. He couldn't even sit up straight. At some point, he was sitting…sitting… straddling my…my waist. That's when I first…first saw the knife. He was so angry…I realized that I…I only had one chance so…I…I lifted my leg behind him and…and before he…he realized…realized what was happening…I…I grabbed the rope…tied to...to my ankle...and looped it…it around his neck. I pushed him backwards off me…just as he brought the knife down…the rope tightened…and…I…I tried to crawl away from him. Is that enough detail for you?" she asked bitterly.

"I guess it will have to do for now, Captain. When did Phillip Stroh enter the room?"

"I'm not really sure. I…I passed out I think…I felt something on my hand and when I looked up…Stroh was beside me." Gazing up into the camera where she knew Andy was watching, "At that…that moment…I… I really…really thought I…would never…never see the people I love ever again, but then…he…he said he wanted to help me…help me live and he…said Rusty…Rusty…I'm sorry… I need a minute…" she whispered, trying to hold back her tears. With a very shaky hand, she lifted the water glass to her mouth again and drained the remaining water. "He" she continued, "He said Rusty…Rusty deserved to live the…the life I can give him…He took his sweatshirt off and placed it against my wound…and then he called…called my team to come…to come for me…and…before he…he left, he stomped down on my hand and I passed out. That's the…the last thing…I remember."

"Do you really believe what Stroh said?"

Looking back down in her lap again, her answer was barely a whisper, "I have to. I have to believe him. He…He had every chance to end me. But he didn't…I have to believe what he said."

Captain Williams leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, starring at her. "That's some story, Captain. You expect me to believe that's what really happen? Let's view the footage from the scene and maybe it will make a little more sense." Pulling the laptop closer between them he asked Buzz to roll the crime scene footage. As the footage began to play he realized immediately that there was no sound. "Where's the sound? There is no sound on our end."

_Buzz's voice came over the speaker, "I'm sorry Sir, the original recording also has no sound. We were rolled out quickly that day and apparently there was a malfunction with the camera involved." _

_Provenza looked at Buzz, as did the rest of the team members. "Well I'll be damned. We may just keep you after all."_

_"__Just protecting one of our own, Sir," Buzz said smiling. _

Slamming the laptop closed and shoving it toward Captain Raydor, "This is the kind of shenanigans constantly coming from your division. How can you explain this Captain?"

"I can't…Captain…I was unconscious. Are we finished?"

_"__She looks like she can barely hold her head up. How much more of this could he possibly need? I'm going in there and put a stop to this once and for all." Andy strode toward the media room door. Just as he was about the touch the handle, the door opened and Assistant Chief Taylor entered the room in a huff._

_"__What the hell is going on? I got here as quickly as I could. How long has she been in there with him?" Coming around behind Buzz so he could get a better view of the monitor, "God, she looks awful. She's not going to pass out in there is she? That bastard knew exactly what he was doing; he went against my direct orders, knowing I would be tied up with the Mayor all morning."_

_"__But why? He doesn't even know her. Why would he want to make things hard_ _for her?" _

_Before Taylor could answer Provenza's question they were drawn back to the monitor and as they listened in shock to the Captain's next question._

"I have just a few more questions, before I can tie everything up. Captain Raydor is it true that you are involved in a sexual relationship with one of your subordinate officers? And that you, in fact have not reported this relationship to your superior officer. "

_"__That son of a bitch!" Andy cried trying to get out the door, but Julio stopped him._

"My personal relationships have zero to do with the death of…of Daniel Dunn."

"I beg to differ, Captain! It looks to me like you just traded one drunk for another and…"

"This interview is over," Sharon interrupted.

"And it is your relationship with that little hustler Rusty Beck that got you in this mess in the first place. Bringing that trash into your home and then adopting him! Look where that got you…raped and beat up by some lunatic!"

Standing much too quickly from her chair Sharon held onto the edge of the table, "I am done, Captain! He did not rape me and I… will NOT listen to you degrade my son!"

_Everyone in the media room was quickly on their feet, "Provenza, Sanchez go, get her out of there. Now! And take her straight home. Flynn, my office, Flynn my office Now!" Taylor ordered._

Buzz watched in horror as Captain Williams stepped closer to Captain Raydor causing her to shrink back from him and let go of her grasp on the table's edge. As a wave of dizziness hit her, she stumbled back trying to find the wall to somehow steady herself. Captain Williams stepped closer still, yelling that he was not finished. Tao and Sanchez burst through the door just as their Captain started to slide to the floor, with Captain Williams making no effort to help her. "Out of our way," Provenza bellowed as Mike and Julio made it to Sharon's side.

Spinning to face Provenza, Captain Williams yelled, "How dare you interrupt my interview."

"This interview is over and you are excused Captain," Chief Taylor declared as he strode into the room.

"You can't…"

Holding up his hand, Taylor continued, "Oh yes I can and I will. I don't know how you did things out in Vegas, but we don't treat our own the way you did today. Captain Raydor is done. And you better get out of here while you still can. And believe me when I say that this is not over for you."

"We'll see about that Chief. We'll see." Captain Williams grumbled before leaving.

Tao and Sanchez each kneeled by Captain Raydor's side. "Ma'am, do you think you can stand up?" Looking a Julio she slowly shook her head no. "It's okay Captain just take your time. Sykes is bringing you some more water." Tao and Sanchez both looked back to Provenza, their eyes clouded with worry.

Provenza turned to Chief Taylor whispering, "Did I hear you say Vegas? So you think…" glancing down at the Captain, "Jack…"

"Lieutenant, let's just keep this to ourselves until I have more information. Just focus on getting the Captain home and let me worry about everything else."

Tao and Sanchez helped the Captain to her feet and gently sat her in a chair while she sipped on the water Sykes brought. She looked around trying to find Andy, but he was no where to be seen. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Provenza gave his keys to Sykes and asked her to have his car waiting at the elevator. Asking the Captain if she was ready to go, she just nodded yes without saying a word. With Mike on one side and Julio on the other they slowly made their way to the elevator. Provenza could tell that Sharon was beyond exhausted and he began to worry if she would make it all the way to the car. Once in the elevator she turned to look at Julio and he instantly knew she was about to collapse. Carefully lifting her to him, "Don't worry Ma'am, I've got you, we're not going to let you fall."

Julio could feel her shaking in his arms. He was also surprised at how small and light she was. Once they reached the bottom, Sykes had the car waiting. Mike helped Julio get the Captain situated in the front seat. "Julio you come with me. Mike, Amy go get Buzz and take the rest of the day off, Taylor's orders. I will let you all know about tomorrow," Provenza said as he slid into the driver's seat. Glancing over at Sharon, she sat with her head laid back, eyes closed with silent tears falling down her face.


	18. Chapter 18

Andy paced back and forth as he waited for Taylor. He played over and over in his mind the events of the morning. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Sharon would be verbally attacked by the new head of FID. Something just wasn't' right with this guy, he was much too familiar with the personal details of Sharon's life and far too quick to judge. But why? Who is this jerk?

Taylor entered the office in a rush, "I'm sorry Flynn, I know you had much rather be with Sharon right now but I needed to get your signature first."

"My signature, I don't understand."

Pulling a folder from his bottom drawer, Chief Taylor handed Andy a single piece of paper. As Andy began to read he couldn't contain the sheepish grin that crossed his face. Noting the date below Captain Raydor's signature, he signed his name adding January 23, 2015 below his signature as well. "She's something isn't she?" Andy said handing the notification of relationship status back to Chief Taylor.

"I didn't think I would ever say this, but…you two are good for each other. And lord knows she is going to need you now more than ever. So get out of here. Just keep me updated and Andy, if there is anything…anything that she needs you let me know."

"Will do Chief, will do."

**SASASASASASASASA**

Thirty minutes later, Andy quietly used his key to enter Sharon's condo. He had barely made in through the door before Rusty was up beside him asking him where he had been. Ignoring Rusty's question he quietly asked "Is she okay?"

"No! She's not okay," Rusty replied with too much volume for Andy's ears. "Where the hell have you been? What happen today? I mean shit Andy! Sanchez and Provenza said she cried the most of the way back to the condo and Julio had to practically carry her to her room. I tried to talk to her, ask her what was wrong but she just looked through me almost. I've knocked twice since she closed the door but she won't answer. I'm scared Andy, I've never seen her like this."

Andy ran his hands through his hair and looked Rusty directly in the eyes. "Just give me a little while to check on her and then I will come back and explain what happen today and we will talk about what we need to do. Trust me Rusty, this is just a bad day, a very bad day but she will be okay." And with that said, Andy headed down the hall to Sharon's room.

As he entered her room Andy was quickly aware that something was seriously wrong. The room was dark, warm and smelled stale. He walked across the room tripping over her shoes and jacket that were discarded in the middle of the floor. Turning on the bedside lamp, he was surprised to find the bed empty. He walked down the small hall to her bathroom and panic settled in when he recognized the putrid odor of vomit and urine. He rounded the corner to find Sharon, his beautiful Sharon lying on the floor next to the toilet. Vomit on the floor beside her and her grey slacks dark with urine. He quickly grabbed a wash cloth and wet it. He knelt down beside her, calling her name and gently wiping her face.

"Andy" she mumbled.

"I'm here sweetheart, you're ok."

"Andy"

"Come on open your eyes for me Sharon." She opened her eyes and looked at him intently, tears slowly rolling out of the corners of her eyes.

"Andy" she repeated.

Reaching for her, he gently helped her into a sitting position. She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Andy, I thought you... I.."

"Shh, Sharon, it's okay you're safe and I am here with you. I'm not going anywhere," he soothed.

"You're not leaving me?" She asked with a look that was like a dagger straight to his heart.

"Sweetheart, never! Why would you even think that?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"After today, after all you saw and heard about what he did, about what I did," she sobbed.

Pulling her to him despite her soiled clothes, he cradled her to his chest. "Sharon, I love you. I will always love you. I love you even more after seeing how brave and how strong you are."

She snuggled even closer to him," but when I…I came out of the interview room and everyone was there except you, I thought you… you…"

Gently tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, "I wasn't there when you came out because Taylor sent me to his office. He… I…" Andy stumbled for the right words. "I got upset while we were all in the media room watching you…And to protect me and you from that asshole from FID, Taylor sent me to his office. I wanted to barge into that interview room, pick you up and tote you right out of there but I knew I couldn't. And I knew that the minute I did see you that I would not be able to control myself from holding you and making sure you were okay. And Taylor just wanted to protect us. So he got me out of there. I'm so sorry I…"

"Oh Andy, I'm sorry for automatically thinking that…that you…I should have known," she cried into his chest. "I just…just don't understand why…why that Captain…he treated me like…like a suspect. I don't even know…know him. But he…he seemed to know…to know an awful lot about me." Looking down, "Oh, Andy, I…I'm so sorry I'm such a…a mess. I…I," she cried. "I couldn't get my…zipper down and…I panicked…and…and…I…felt…"

"Shh. Sharon…I'm just sorry I…I wasn't here to help you. Let me start the shower and we will get you cleaned up and then we can talk," he said as he gently cupped her cheek.

Andy helped Sharon undress and guided her under the warm water. She stood while he washed her hair and body. He was pleased to see the bruises on her legs and lower back were already beginning to look better. She laid her head on his shoulder humming into his ear as he bent to wash her. He guided her back on to the towel he had placed on the bench and helped her to sit and enjoy the steam while he took a few minutes to leave the shower and quickly clean where she had been sick. After a few minutes, Andy stepped back into the shower washing himself before helping her stand so he could rinse the conditioner from her hair.

Sharon was exhausted by the time he helped her back to the bed. Andy dressed in his jeans and a LAPD t-shirt before he towel dried her hair and helped her into one his old t-shirts and her pajama bottoms. He knew they had so much they needed to talk about but he could tell that she was fading fast. He sat next to her, holding her hand for the few minutes it took her to fall asleep. Gently kissing her on the forehead, he covered her with a blanket before leaving her to sleep. He left the bedroom door ajar so he could hear her, just in case she needed him.

As he entered the living room, Andy was surprised to find Provenza sitting on the couch with Rusty. "How is she?" Provenza asked with a look of worry written across his face.

Sitting across from Rusty and his partner, "she's asleep for now. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I don't…I don't know how much more she can take. We all know how strong she is but I'm worried she's at her breaking point. She…She…" Running his fingers through his hair, "When I got home she was on the bathroom floor, she had gotten sick and couldn't…couldn't make it…"

"Damn it! I knew it was too soon for her to have to come in and then to be verbally attacked by that…that asshole."

"I should have gone in and checked on her even though she wouldn't answer the door."

"No Rusty, you did the right thing. She wouldn't have wanted you to see her like that. Trust me. And we all know how private she is." Looking to Provenza, "did you find out anything more from Taylor?"

Provenza weighed his words carefully, not wanting to share the Vegas connection with Andy until they had more proof. "No not yet, but I will say this, Chief Taylor is livid. So maybe, just maybe that will work to our advantage for once. Rusty, if you don't mind I do need to talk with Flynn in private for just a few minutes."

"Ok. Sure." Rusty got up and headed toward his room, turning to look back at Flynn and Provenza, "Hey Lieutenants, thank you both for looking out for Sharon and me. It means a lot."

"So what's up that you don't want the kid to hear?"

"Um, well, we have a situation, and before I tell you, you have to promise me…Flynn, promise me that you will stay calm."

"Okay! Okay."

Provenza stood and began pacing around the room. This only worried Andy more because he couldn't recall ever seeing Louie do that before. "Okay, I'm just going to lay it out there. Daniel Dunn visited Sharon Beck at County four weeks ago. And with all of the Stroh madness going on I…I didn't even think about checking in on her or her visitors. Flynn, she knew Dunn was going after the Captain. She encouraged him to…to…her exact words were… I want that bitch dead."

"Who else knows about this?" Andy asks, jumping to his feet.

"Well no one just you, me…oh and Buzz because he pull the video for me. What are you thinking?"

"I think we need to just sit on this for a while. I'm not sure…I'm just not sure how Rusty for one will handle this news and I think Sharon will be…"

"Sharon will be what?"

They both turned, surprised to hear Sharon's questioning voice. "Sweetheart, you're not supposed to be…"

Sharon held her hand up to the approaching Andy, "Lieutenants, I want to know what you two are talking about and I want to know now."

Andy carefully took Sharon by the arm and guided her to the sofa, sitting down next to her. Provenza took the chair opposite them. He and Andy carefully explained their conversation concerning Rusty's mother and her recent connection with Daniel Dunn. As Flynn fully expected once Sharon heard all the facts, her main concern was for Rusty and also for Provenza. She didn't want either of them to feel to blame for any of this. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of Rusty once again being hurt by his worthless mother. "We have to tell him. As much as I want to, this isn't something that we can keep from him," she whispered.

"Captain, we don't have to do this today. It has been a long day already and…"

Reaching out to gently touch his knee, "No, Louie, we can't put this off even for a day. Andy, go get Rusty from his room and let him know we need to talk with him."

"You're sure about this Sharon."

"Yes, I know my son and while I know that this will hurt him, he would want to face this head-on."

Gently cupping her cheek, "Like mother, like son," Andy replied before making his way down the hall to Rusty's room.

The conversation with Rusty went better than all of them expected. He was angry at first and on the verge of throwing one of his tantrums he was so good at when he first came to live with Sharon, but then he looked at her and saw the deep concern on her face for him. He realized in that moment what he has known all along, even though Sharon Beck may have given birth to him, Sharon Raydor is his mother in every sense of the word. Andy also reminded him that while we have zero control over someone else's actions, it is how we re-act that is important. As the four of them talked further, Rusty shared his concerns that Sharon Beck should be punished for her part in the attack against Sharon so with Rusty's insistence, Provenza promised to call Hobbs to inform her of the possible conspiracy on Sharon Beck's part. Provenza stayed a while longer just to re-assure himself that the Captain and Rusty would be okay. Deep down, although he would never admit it out loud, he is thankful that Sharon and Andy have found each other.


	19. Chapter 19

Andy and Rusty spent the remainder of the afternoon trying to get Sharon to rest and not walk around on her own. She knew they both meant well, but she hated feeling so helpless. Emily called around 6:00, Andy went out on the balcony to call Nicole and give Sharon some privacy. When he returned about 10 minutes later, he could immediately tell that Sharon was upset.

"Everything okay with Emily?" he asked sitting down beside Sharon.

"Yes, fine. She's fine. She said tell you hello," She replied, avoiding eye contact. "Andy? Can you help me to…to the bedroom? I…I think I need to lay down for a little while. I feel really tired."

Helping her to stand, she wrapped her good arm through his and he guided her down the hall to her bedroom. Once he got her settled on the bed, she immediately turned away from him and curled into herself. "Do you want a blanket?" he asked gently.

"Hmm. What about your shirt from this morning?" she whispered.

Taking his lavender dress shirt from the back of the chair, he draped it across her and sat down next to her on the bed softly caressing her arm. "You know, you could have the real thing."

Pulling the shirt tight into her fist, she still didn't turn to him, "I know…but…you need a meeting and I…I need some alone time. Okay? Andy…I…I love you."

Gently leaning into her he kissed the side of her forehead before making his way out of the room, "Love you."

Andy stopped by Rusty's room and noticed he was on the phone. "Hang on Emily. How's Mom?"

Andy smiled at Rusty's use of the word "mom", "She's in her room resting. I left the door open and she knows that you are going to check in on her. I'm heading out for a meeting and I will pick up dinner for the three of us on the way back if that sounds okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you think she will like. We've got to get her to eat more. And Flynn, don't worry, I've got her."

"See ya kid, and bye to Em."

**SASASASASASASASA**

Andy returned a few hours later with dinner from their favorite Italian restaurant. He was happy to find Sharon and Rusty in the living room watching TV. She still had his dress shirt on over her pajamas and was sipping a cup of tea. Andy got the food plated and he cut up Sharon's chicken piccata just to make things easier for her. Andy helped Sharon to the table while Rusty placed water glasses on the table.

"It smells good," Sharon said eyeing the chicken and penne pasta on her plate.

They settled into an easy conversation with Rusty doing the majority of the talking about school and his sociology teacher. As Sharon listened it warmed her heart to think how far he has come in the last 3 years. Andy and Rusty shared a knowing glance as they both watched Sharon push her food around on the plate. Even though he knew it would make her mad, Andy had counted how many bites of chicken and pasta she had eaten so far and he was fairly certain Rusty had done the same. As they continued to eat and talk Andy knew he was going to have to say something, 3 bites of chicken and 2 bites of pasta was not nearly enough. He glanced back at Rusty as he found the courage to speak up.

"Sharon, you need to try and eat a little more. You have barely touched your food and this is one of your favorites."

He knew the instant she looked up at him with that Darth Raydor glare that she was pissed. Throwing her fork down on her plate with a clatter, "I am not a child and you will not monitor how much or how little I eat! Either of you!"

As she reached for her water glass, her trembling hand couldn't quite grasp it, causing the glass to tilt over and spill across the table. "Shit!" she whimpered trying to catch the glass before it rolled toward Rusty. Rusty and Andy looked at each other, speechless at Sharon's use of a curse word. Neither had ever heard her say much more than "damn-it" and they both know how much she despises foul language.

"It's okay Mom, I've got it," Rusty said as he jumped up and headed to the kitchen for paper towels.

Sharon stood quickly from her chair causing it to turn over in the process. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried as she stumbled backwards towards the couch. Andy was quick to his feet, catching her before she could fall. She continued to say "I'm sorry" over and over as her tears threatened. Andy lifted her easily and carried her toward the bedroom. When he reached the bed he tried to sit her down but she clung to him. He sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard and settled her in his lap. She curled even tighter into him, gripping his t-shirt, her head pressed into the crook of his neck. He could feel her warm tears sliding down his neck, soaking into his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she continued to blubber.

"Sharon, sweetheart, you need to calm down. It's okay. It was just some water. And as far as the food goes, I…I was…"

"No. No…Andy…"She cut him off. "I'm a burden…a burden to you…to…to my…my kids…all this…this has hurt…hurt you all so…"

"Mom!" Sharon and Andy both looked up startled at the sound of Rusty's voice coming from the door way. "That's enough!"

"Rusty…"

"No Andy, she needs to hear this…" Rusty stepped closer and sat down on the bed next to them and held out his cell phone.

"Rusty's right Mom, you need to calm down and listen." Ricky's voice came through the speaker.

They both looked in shock at Rusty and his phone as Ricky and then Emily spoke. Andy moved slightly, turning Sharon so she could sit between his legs, her back resting against him. He hugged her to him as she laid her head to rest against his upper chest, one arm resting on his thigh and the other holding tight to his hand.

"I think I'm being ambushed," Sharon whispered, looking up to Andy, her voice weak with emotion.

"No Mom," Emily spoke up. "We are all just worried about you. And I know you don't want to hear that but it is perfectly normal for kids to worry about their Mom. You don't own the patent on worry and concern. You've been through hell, Mom. You're hurt, you're tired and yet you still have your focus on us and not yourself. For once in your life we want you to be selfish and focus on you."

"Emily's right, Mom," Ricky continued. "You are the strongest, most determined person we know. You give all of yourself for everyone else. It is time for you to sit back and let us take care of you. We are a family now, the five of us. And families stick together, they take care of their own."

"Five," Sharon whispered to Andy, squeezing his hand even tighter.

"Look Mom," Rusty spoke up, "I know you are worried about me and how I…how I will deal with knowing who…who did this to you but with Dr. Joe and Ricky and Emily's help I'm fine. Daniel Dunn and Sharon Beck are just biology to me. My family is here. This family is the amazing gift that you have given me."

"Given us," Ricky added.

"And while we are talking biology," Emily chimed in, "Jack is an ass and not worthy of our time and energy. You have always been both mother and father to us and that will never change. And besides, Andy has already showed us more love and attention in the last few weeks than Jack has our entire lives."

"He has? You have?" Sharon asks, once again looking up at Andy, her eyes bright with love as he hugs her tighter.

Before Andy can speak, Emily continues, "He loves you Mom, we all love you. And what we want more than anything is for you to be okay."

"I love you all too and…and I…I will be okay…I promise each of you," Sharon said as her tears softly flowed.

"Okay kids, we need to let your Mom get some rest," Andy replied as he gently wiped the tears from Sharon's cheeks.

They all said their good nights. After Rusty hug up the phone he tightly hugged both Sharon and Andy before heading to his room. Andy helped Sharon get ready for bed and both were quiet as he snuggled in behind her, placing his arm carefully across her stomach. He nestled his head into her hair and breathed in the scent that was only Sharon.

"Thank you," she quietly said taking his hand and pulling it to her cheek. "Thank you for loving me and my kids. I..."she started as her voice broke with emotion.

"Shhh…sweetheart, no more tears tonight. Just rest…" he said as he nuzzled closer and prayed that she would finally rest.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days went by rather quickly. Sharon was improving each day. She, Andy and Rusty had settled into the perfect routine. Rusty went to school in the mornings and then Andy would go into work once Rusty came home from school which was usually around lunch time. Taylor gave Robbery Homicide all active cases so Major Crimes only had to deal with paperwork for the remainder of the week, thus giving Andy more time with Sharon. Rusty and Andy worked hard not to baby Sharon and for the most part they succeeded. Sharon also was beginning to feel more like her old self. She had already had three sessions with Dr. Joe, who volunteered his time to Sharon, Rusty and even Andy by coming to the condo instead of Sharon having to come to his office. Her personal physician Dr. Bailey even made a house call to check on her progress. She replaced the wrist brace with a much smaller version that allow Sharon full mobility of her fingers and that in its self, made life much easier. She also lifted the restriction that required someone to be with Sharon at all times, much to Andy's dismay.

Friday afternoon Sharon finally had some alone time after Rusty got stuck with his advisor and was late leaving Santa Monica. Andy hated to leave her, but she insisted. As she sat on the couch she was surprised to hear a knock at the door. Slowly making her way to the door and looking through the peephole, she was even more surprised to see Jack standing at her door. She debated at first if she should answer the door or just ignore him. He knocked softly again. Deciding that he would be yelling by now if he were drunk, she slowly opened the door about five inches. Before she could even say anything he caught hold of the door and pushed it out of her hand. He barged into the condo slamming the door behind him. Sharon pulled her phone from her cardigan pocket and began to dial but Jack ripped the phone from her hand and shattered it against the wall before she could complete the call.

"What do you want Jack?" she asked trying to remain calm as she followed him into the living area where he paced behind the couch.

"I want to talk about this so called personal experience you have. How dare you accuse me of assaulting you!"

"I didn't accuse you of anything, Jack! This wasn't about you. Besides, you never remember anything that happens when you're drunk."

"I'm so sick and tired of you always, always winning," he said pointing at her.

"I haven't won anything Jack; I don't know what you are talking about," she said turning away from him.

Grabbing her by the wrist and spinning her towards him, "I'm talking about what you told Captain Williams or I should say ex-Captain Williams. Who knew the wicked witch now has friends at the LAPD."

"Jack, I…you're hurting…"

"Shut up Sharon!" he said pulling her closer to him. "Let's see if you can fight me off when I'm sober and mad as hell." Still holding her good wrist, he reached out with his other hand and ripped the buttons of her chambray shirt open, exposing her sports bra underneath.

She tried again to back away, but she was up against the back of the couch and couldn't turn from his grip. "No…Jack…Please...let's just talk about this." she begged him as tears began to run down her cheeks.

He looked at her with eyes so full of fury and rage that it made her shake with fear. She did the only thing she could think of; looking at him, she did her best to smile softly and whisper his name to get his attention fully and then just when she knew she had it, she brought her knee up as hard as she could into his groin. He let go of her hand and double over. Before he could even try and straighten she hit him in the head with the lamp from the end table. Sharon stumbled backwards as the lamp and Jack shattered to the floor. She leaned against her desk for a few seconds trying to get her bearings. Then as quickly as possible she made her way to the bedroom to get the snub nose revolver Andy normally kept in his ankle holster.

A wave of dizziness hit her as she made her way back to the living room with Andy's gun. She sank down to the floor, leaning on to the side of her desk for support. Jack was beginning to moan from his place on the floor behind the couch. She sat with her back resting against the desk, her left knee pulled up and the gun in her left hand pointing at Jack, resting on the top of her knee. She didn't know exactly how much time passed but luckily, Jack did not try to get up. Finally she heard the condo door begin to open.

"Mom," Rusty called as he walked in, not looking up. As he turned from closing the door he caught a glimpse of Sharon's shattered phone on the floor and panic filled his chest.

"Rusty," his eyes following the sound of her voice, "I need…I need you to call Lieutenant Provenza and…and tell him I need…him to come quickly and bring Julio with him."

Rusty could not believe the sight before his eyes. He pulled his phone out immediately and did exactly as he was told, no questions asked. As he hung up he went over to Sharon to make sure she was ok. He could see fresh bruising beginning to form around her wrist and he immediately noticed her shirt was ripped open. "Mom, are you…"

"Rusty, I need you to wait outside in the hallway until the Lieutenant gets here."

"But Mom," he protested.

"Do it Rusty. Now!"

As Rusty waited in the hall, he debated on calling Andy, but he knew Andy would be at his meeting right now and deep down he was afraid of what Andy might do to Jack. It seemed like a lifetime before the elevator doors opened with Provenza and Julio hurrying out.

"What's going on?" Provenza demanded.

"Jack" was all Rusty could say…

"Damn it," Provenza cursed as Rusty opened the door for them. Jack was now sitting up on the floor behind the sofa. Sharon remained in the same position by the desk with the gun still trained on Jack.

"Captain, let me have the gun."

"No, not until Detective Sanchez cuffs him."

Julio roughly grabbed Jack by the arm and hauled him to his feet quickly cuffing his hands behind his back. In the meantime, Provenza called patrol to dispatch a car to the condo to pick up Jack. As Julio led Jack from the condo he didn't utter one single word, he just glared at Sharon and then Rusty with hate and contempt. Once Jack was through the condo door way, Sharon handed the gun to Provenza. She remained on the floor, not speaking to Rusty or Provenza. She pulled at her shirt trying to close it despite the torn fabric and missing buttons. It was at that moment that Rusty realized her hand was bleeding. He knelt down beside her and asked her to let him get a better look at it. She flinched as he tried to touch her, shaking her head no at his request.

Provenza paced by the door as he watched Sharon refuse Rusty's help. She hugged her knees tightly and laid her head on top, her hair obscuring her face. She wasn't crying, she wasn't saying or doing anything. Rusty got up and made his way over to Provenza.

"What do we do now?"

"Julio will be back in a few minutes; Patrol was only five minutes out. Maybe she will let him help her up. If not, we leave her be and wait for Andy. He's seen her like this once before and he knows what to do."

"What? When?" Rusty asked concerned.

"One night, few days after Stroh escaped. Andy found her on the floor behind her desk. She scared the shit out of him, but he finally got her to come around."

"Oh, I remember. I wasn't exactly sure what happen, but that was the first night he stayed with her."

There was a soft knock at the door and Rusty opened it for Julio. Provenza asked Julio to carefully approach the Captain and see if she would allow him to help her up. Julio knelt down beside her, careful not to make any sudden movements or touch her. He quietly asked if he could help her up and to the sofa, but she just shook her head no without looking up at any of them. Minutes later Rusty's phone sounded very loudly causing Sharon to jerk and hold herself even tighter.

Seeing that it was Flynn, Rusty and Provenza stepped out into the hall as Julio stood waiting by the door.

"Hey Flynn"

"Hey kid, look I tried calling your Mom, but her phone keeps going straight to voicemail…"

"Ummm, are you almost home?" Rusty interrupted.

"About ten minutes away. Is everything okay? Rusty?"

Without even thinking, Rusty handed his phone off to Provenza. "Hey. There's…There's been a…a…well…she's fine…for…"

"What the hell happen?"

Before Provenza could answer, he heard Flynn flip his lights and sirens on. "Flynn…Flynn, just drive safe, we'll be waiting."

Five minutes later, the elevator doors opened and Flynn came running out to find Provenza and Rusty in the hall waiting. Provenza opened the door and motioned for Julio to join them.

"What the hell is going on?" Andy asked breathless.

"Jack…Jack stopped by."

"And she let him in?"

"He wasn't drunk, Sir." Julio spoke up. "From what we can gather she opened the door slightly. He barged in. Took her phone from her and shattered it. At some point they ended up behind the couch where she overpowered him with a lamp."

"What do you mean by what you can gather…She hasn't told you what happen?"

"Andy…"

"Let me in. I have to…"

As Julio blocked the door, Provenza spoke up. "Just wait a minute Andy. We need to tell you the rest of it before you go in and…and scare her. At some point she got your gun and when Rusty got home. He found her on the floor leaning against her desk with the gun trained on Jack. He called us. When we got here I asked her to give me the gun, but she wouldn't until Julio had Jack cuffed and out of there. We've all tried to talk to her and help her up but she won't let any of us touch her and she hasn't utter one single word since we got Jack out of there."

"A couple of minutes ago, she lay down and curled up on her side. I think she is finally crying. But I'm not sure because she still has not made a sound," Julio added.

"Okay…Okay…I can…I…Damn Jack! Why! Why would he do this and why now!" Andy cried, running his hands through his hair.

"Flynn, Julio and I are going to take Rusty for dinner and give you two a little while. Just…Just call us if…"

"Thanks guys for…for taking such good care…care of her," Andy said as he opened the condo door and quietly closed it behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

His heart ached as he saw Sharon curled into a fetal position on the floor. He quietly walked over and sat down about a foot from her. As he got a better look at her, he realized her shirt was ripped open and her left hand had been bleeding at some point. Julio was right, she had finally begun to cry, slow silent tears. It took all the control he had not to touch her, as he quietly talked to her.

"Sharon, sweetheart…I'm here…I need you to let me…help you."

"Andy…I…Jack…came…"

No sooner than she uttered his name, did he have her cradled safely in his lap. She buried her head in the nape of his neck and softly cried. After a few minutes, she looked up into his chestnut eyes. "I'm sorry…I don't know… why I let him in."

"Shh" he hushed, hugging her closer, "let's get off this floor and then you can tell me what happened while I look at your hand." He gently helped her up and led her to the kitchen. Before she could realize what was happening he easily lifted her and sat her on the counter by the sink.

"Andy!"

"You're not dizzy are you? Will you be okay sitting there for a minute?"

She slowly nodded her head as she watched him walk to their bedroom. He came back with one of his LAPD sweatshirts and the first aid kit. Her hand had stopped bleeding but there was dried blood on the side of her palm and several fingers so he couldn't really tell where the blood had coming from. He gently guided her hand under the cool flow of water in the sink. Once the dried blood washed off he could easily see the small cuts running along the side of her palm. He also realized that she had several small glass shards still in her hand. He placed her hand gently back in her lap and went back to the bedroom to get his reading glasses. Once he removed the shards of glass he washed and dried her hand once more before applying antiseptic ointment and Band-Aids.

Next he helped her remove her torn shirt. His chest swelled with anger as he noticed the bruises beginning to form along her wrist and upper arms, fresh bruises on top of the older fading ones. He gently traced one of the marks with is finger. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you from that son of a bitch."

"It's not your fault." She said gently cupping his face despite her bandaged hand. "It's my fault for opening the door."

"Honey, it's his fault and his fault alone. Deep down, we both know that." Using his finger, he tilted her chin to him and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He reached for the sweatshirt and carefully helped her pull it over her head. Before she could move from her position on the counter he gently picked her up and carried her to the couch. As they sat together with her snuggled tightly against his chest she slowly told him everything that happened. As tears, little by little, ran from both their eyes he realized how lucky she was that his revolver was still in the bedside table. The outcome could have been so much different had she not been able to hold him off so easily.

They were both still holding each other on the couch when Rusty, followed by Provenza and Julio came in from dinner. Sharon slowly stood and made her way to Rusty, hugging him tightly to her. As Andy came up behind them, she released Rusty and stepped closer to Louie and Julio. "Thank you…both of you for taking care of…Jack tonight. I want to make sure…that you know that I wasn't…afraid of the three of you…I just…needed…a moment…I…"

"Captain, there's no need to explain. We know," Provenza said as she placed her bandaged hand on his arm.

"Ma'am, we're just glad you are okay," Julio shyly smiled.

"Before we leave there is one thing that I do need to tell you," Provenza said motioning for Sharon to sit back down. "I had Buzz pull the security footage from your building for the last week. Jack has been here every day just watching and waiting. I really think he was waiting for the exact moment when he knew you would be alone. Look Sharon, you have a lot to consider before Jack's 24 hour hold is up tomorrow. I just want to make sure you have everything you need."

Andy placed his arm tightly around Sharon, "Thank you Lieutenant. It looks like I definitely have a lot to consider."

Andy stood, leaving Sharon on the couch and walked Provenza and Julio to the elevator. Provenza turned and griped his best friend by the shoulder, "Will she be okay?"

Bowing his head to look at the floor before making eye contact with Provenza and Julio, "I can only hope so. We all know how incredibly strong she is, but there is only so much… I just don't understand why? Why after all this time he came after her…He was sober for god's sake! So why?"

"I'm sure she is asking herself the same thing. Flynn, take good care of her and we will check in with you in the morning," Provenza sighed as he and Julio moved into the elevator.

As Andy strode back into the condo he immediately noticed that Sharon was nowhere to be seen. Rusty was on the couch staring off into space. "Rusty, are you okay? I know what happen today…"

"Damn-it Flynn, when is all this going to stop? She is the kindest, most generous person I have ever known. She doesn't deserve any of this. Jack is an asshole. I don't understand why? I just never imagined that he would want to purposely hurt her."

"I think we are all feeling the same way, Kid. I assume she went to her room? We really need to try and talk her into eating something. Any ideas?"

Rusty stood and made his way to the kitchen. "How about I make grilled cheese sandwiches for the two of you?"

"That sounds good. I'll go check on her and we will be back shortly."

Andy made his way down the hall to the bedroom. The door was open and the lights were on, which he took as a good sign. He found her curled up on the bed facing away from him. Gently, he sat down beside her and pushed the hair away from her face. Her eyes were red and bright. Her cheeks damp with shed tears. "You want to talk about it?" he asked tenderly.

She shook her head no and carefully rolled over so she could look him in the eyes.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I understand. Rusty is making us a grilled cheese and some tea. He thought that might sound good to you."

"Andy"

"Sharon, I'm not going to let you go to bed without eating something, just a few bites, for me and Rusty."

She slowly sat up, pulling him to her and breathing in his scent. He had no idea how much he calmed her. They sat like that for a few minutes before Andy stood and carefully took her hand to escort her to the kitchen.

Rusty had everything ready and waiting for them on the dining table. As they sat down, Andy glanced over at Sharon's plate. "Hey, why didn't I get triangles?" he kidded as he looked at the four perfect triangles on her plate and the 2 halves on his plate.

"Rusty is a master at the grilled cheese and he knows exactly how I like mine," she smiled taking a bite out of one of the triangles. "Thank you honey, it's delicious."

"Why am I not surprised that you like dainty little triangle sandwiches?" Andy laughed, rolling his eyes.

"It goes better with my tea," she said pouting slightly.

"Don't worry Flynn, I can cut yours like that next time. I just figured you for the more manly type of sandwich guy. But hey, if you want triangles…"

"No, no, Rusty. Manly rectangles are just fine."

Andy's cell phone rang, glancing down to see that it was Provenza, he excused himself to the balcony for a few minutes. Sharon and Rusty sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Sharon spoke up. "Rusty can I ask you a question and will you be honest with me?"

"Sure Mom, I'm always honest with you."

She took a sip of her tea and continued, "I just want to make sure that you are comfortable…calling me Mom…and that you aren't doing it because you… think that's what I… need to hear right now."

"Oh my god!" Rusty exclaimed, rolling his eyes and leaning across the table to look at her. "Can you just for once…just one time, not worry about how someone else feels and focus on yourself." Before she could speak he continued, "okay, look I…I've been calling you mom in my head for some time now. And since even before Christmas, I call you mom when I talk or text with Emily and Ricky. And that's like every day. When…I thought I had lost you…I wasn't losing Sharon. I was losing my Mom." He carefully took her hand in his and continued, "you are my Mom in every since of the word. That other person who gave birth to me is that other Sharon. You will forever be my Mom and I will love you no matter what."

As she smiled through her tears, she squeezed his hand tighter, "And you are my son in every since of the word. I will always love you no matter what."

Sharon continued to nibble on her grilled cheese and sip her tea as Rusty sat with her. After a few minutes, she glanced out on the balcony to see Andy still on the phone. Standing slowly, "Will you let Andy know I'm tired so I'm going on to bed? Thank you for dinner."

Rusty stood, coming around the table and hugged her tightly, "Night Mom, love you."

"Love you too, honey."

"Rusty sat and finished the remaining two triangles Sharon had left on her plate. Andy came back and looked at Rusty questionably. "She ate the whole sandwich?"

"Oh, no just half, I ate the other. She said to tell you she was tired. Flynn…will she be okay…really okay?"

"With time and love and support, yes…yes I think so. But the next few days are going to be difficult. She has a lot to think about and a lot of decisions to make concerning Jack and his future."

"What do you mean?" Rusty asked confused.

"She has to decide if she is pressing charges or not. It is a lot to consider and there are pros and cons to both. We both know she will also put how her decision will affect Ricky and Emily first and foremost in her mind. So it's a lot…a lot for her to deal with especially when she hasn't fully recovered…"

"What do you think she should do?" Rusty interrupted.

"I can't say…I'm not sure myself. I just know I will support her no matter what."

"I didn't want to say anything, but…Ricky is flying in tomorrow morning. I'm picking him up at 9:00. Do you think she will be mad?"

"Rusty, how much does Ricky know?"

"Not much, just that they had a disagreement. I told him I couldn't tell him over the phone. He tried to reach you both and kept getting voicemail so he called me while I was at dinner with the Lieutenant and Detective Sanchez. You're not mad are you?"

"No, not at all, I think it is good that he is coming. I wanted to call him myself. In fact I planned on doing that in the morning. She will be irritated at first, I'm sure. But in the end I think she will be glad. You and I both know how hard she works to protect them."

"Yeah, sometimes and I would never tell them this, but sometimes and I think you and I get to see more of the real Sharon."

"I see what you mean too, but we will just keep this between us," Andy said finishing up his grilled cheese and tea. "Night, Rusty. And if I didn't say it earlier, thank you for taking such good care of her today."

She was sound asleep when Andy walked in their bedroom. He stopped and just starred at her, taken aback once again by her beautiful fragility that only he gets to see. She had changed into the green dress shirt he had worn to work earlier. Lying on her side facing him, she had the edge of his shirt pulled up over her nose and mouth, her fist holding tightly to the extra fabric. As quietly and quickly as possible, Andy got ready for bed and carefully slid in behind her. He lay flat on his back trying to will himself to sleep, but everything that happen today weighed heavy on his mind. His eyes began to sting and he could feel the pressure building in his throat and chest. Try as he might to hold it all in, he couldn't. As the tears began to fall, he held his breath trying to be as still as possible. Minutes passed as he tried to control himself. Suddenly, he felt her roll into him, her arm coming tight across his chest and her leg moving in between his. She never said a word, he knew she was still sound to sleep; but even in sleep she knew what he needed.

**SASASASASASASASA**

Something hit him hard in his side, tearing through the cobwebs of sleep in his mind, but it was her loud piercing scream that finally shattered him awake. He quickly turned on the bedside lamp and realized that she was no longer in the bed with him. She was sobbing now, he could hear her, but he could not see her. Jumping from the bed, he hurried around the bed and found that she had somehow wedged herself under the bench at the foot of the bed. As he knelt in front of her, Rusty softly knocked and entered the room without waiting for an acknowledgement. Andy placed his finger to his lips to motion Rusty to be quiet. Sharon was on her side, hugging her knees, sobbing the word "no" over and over. Careful not to startle her, Andy began quietly saying her name and telling her she was safe repeatedly. He did not touch her, not yet. He had to see her eyes and know that she was fully aware before he could do that. Her sobs quieted and she slowly opened her eyes. Dazed, it took her a minute or two to realize that she was on the floor in her bedroom. Both Andy and Rusty were on the floor too, their faces full of fear and worry.

"What happen?" she whispered, still not moving.

"You had a nightmare. Can you sit up?" he asked carefully offering his hand to her.

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her from underneath the bench. Andy turned to Rusty and asked him to get Sharon a glass of ice water. After Rusty left the room, Andy helped Sharon to her feet. She swayed in his arms, catching her; he lifted her to his chest. He sat her gently on the bed and made his way to the bathroom for a damp washcloth. When he returned, Rusty was sitting beside her while she sipped the cool water.

"I'm okay now. Really, I promise. Rusty, thank you for the water, now go on back to bed."

Rusty hugged her gently before giving Andy a concerned look as he made his way back to his room. Andy took the glass from Sharon and helped her to get settled back in bed. He gently wiped her face and forehead with the cool, damp cloth. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure he already knew her answer.

She surprised him when she curled into him and quietly began to tell him about the dream. Jack…Jack was trying to hurt him and Rusty. She had absolutely no fear for herself, except the fear of losing them. Andy listened, holding her tightly as she poured the details out as if it was a movie they were both watching. It broke his heart to think that after everything she has been through in the past few weeks, with Stroh and Dunn, that it is Jack that haunts her the most. He gathered her tightly in his arms, kissing her cheek and promised her that he and Rusty are safe. Rationally, she knew that it was only a dream, but she couldn't help but worry of what may lie ahead for all of them.


	22. Chapter 22

Rusty was up early to pick Ricky up at the airport. Truth be known, he never really went back to sleep after he was awakened by Sharon's nightmare. He knew Ricky would be full of questions and he wondered how much he needed to tell him. As he made his way into the kitchen, he noticed the red teapot sitting beside the kettle. He looked around and spotted Sharon out on the balcony cradling her tea cup in her hands. She turned and looked toward the sound of the sliding glass door opening.

"Good morning honey. You're up early for a Saturday morning?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah, I…"

"Rusty? What's going on?" She could read him like a book and she knew he was up to something.

"Don't be mad."

"Okay, first tell me what not to be mad about and then I will decide."

"I'm leaving in a few minutes to pick up Ricky at the airport. He flew in this morning. Please Mom…"

"Ricky knows what happen…" she carefully stood so she could look him in the eyes.

"Not exactly, he just knows something happen and that you need him. I didn't tell him any details, just that Jack showed up unannounced."

"Rusty!"

"He called while I was at dinner with Provenza and Sanchez. He couldn't reach you or Andy and he was worried. I couldn't lie to him."

"Come here," she motioned to him and hugged him tightly in her arms. "I'm not mad. I…just wish I could protect Ricky and Emily from this…but you are right. We can't lie…it wouldn't be fair to any of us. And if I am being totally honest, I do need him here. So go…go pickup your big brother."

Rusty hugged her tight and stepped back, "Can I get you some more tea before I leave?"

"Yes, that would be nice," she smiled as she softly caressed his cheek before he retreated to the kitchen.

As Rusty put on a fresh kettle of water to boil, Andy walked from the bedroom, still in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. "Morning kid," Andy said with a yawn. "Please tell me there's coffee too."

"Don't worry Flynn; I just put on half a pot for you. Mom's out on the balcony if you want to take her tea out. I was just about to leave for the airport."

"So I assume you told her…"

"I had too. She has that sixth sense when something is up. She wasn't really mad, just more, I don't know. Sad I guess. But after we talked for a while she admitted she was glad Ricky's going to be here."

"Good. How long she been up?"

"She was already on the balcony when I got up. And judging from the temperature of her teapot, I would say for quite a while."

"Hmm." Andy reached for his coffee cup with one hand and her teacup with the other, "you better get going kid. Thanks for the coffee." Sitting his cup on the side table he opened the glass door and stepped out behind where Sharon was sitting. He came around her chair and gently kissed her cheek before handing her teacup over. "Morning sweetheart."

Andy stepped back and quickly got his coffee cup before settling in the chair across from Sharon. "How you holding up this morning?"

She smiled softly back at him, "Good, you?"

"Good." He grinned back at her. "I'm glad Ricky is coming."

"After some thought and talking with Rusty, I am too. But I wish he...they didn't have to deal with this."

"You can't protect them from everything, Sharon. Besides, they're adults now."

"I know but they will always be kids to me. I spent their whole childhood trying to protect them from their father's addiction and now…I don't know…"standing she walked over to the balcony railing and looked out over the early morning. She remained there standing not looking at him as she continued, "I can't blame Jack's addiction on what happen yesterday…and how…do I explain that to Ricky and Emily."

"You can't Sharon. Only Jack knows why he did what he did. Only he can explain it."

"I guess he will have his chance this afternoon," turning back to look at him, "I just need to decide if I am going to let Ricky go with me."

Quickly he stood, running his hands through his hair, "Sharon, you're not going to see Jack this afternoon. I thought Gavin would handle everything for you."

"Andy, I have to. I have to handle him myself. If it makes you feel better, Gavin will be there, but I am doing this. Don't you see I have no choice? I need closure and I need to know why."

He could see the annoyance flare in her eyes and he was sure she could see the same mirrored in his. He sat back down and held his head in his hands. "I won't argue with you about this and part of me understands why you need to see him. But…I…don't like it. You don't deserve any of this! It makes me so angry that I can't do anything…to help…that I can't come with you."

Before he could finish, she was beside him. She pushed him back in the chair and gently settled in his lap, placing a finger to his lips. "You are everything…Andy…do you not realize that just your mere presence beside me makes everything okay."

"But…"

"Andy, you have done far more for me than anyone ever has before. You've loved me, been patient with me, protected me, comforted me and even been angry at me when I needed it. You…complete me, don't you see that?" She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips to hers. Soft and gentle at first, she tugged on his bottom lip seeking access to his mouth. He hesitated for a moment before running his tongue along her bottom lip. Her hands ran into his hair as she pulled him closer. He could taste the earl grey on her lips as their tongues danced together. She pulled back from him; his hands were tightly gripping the arms of the chair they were sitting in. Placing her hand on top of his she gazed intently at him, "You can touch me Andy, I'm not going to break."

"Sweetheart, I…"

She pulled him to her again. This time he didn't hesitate, his lips joined hers as his hands ran up her back and into her hair, his thumb tracing a small circle at the base of her neck. She shifted in his lap to straddle him, careful not to pull at the healing wound in her side. She leaned back, slowly putting her hand flat in the middle of his chest. He traced a soft finger across her chin and down her neck. She is so beautiful he thought, as his fingers moved lower he unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt that she was wearing. As he pushed the edge of the shirt back, he caught sight of the still healing bruises along her neck and chest. He paused for a moment, looking deep in her light jade eyes, before he brought his mouth to her neck and gently trailed soft tender kisses along each mark. He brought his lips back to her mouth, gently biting at her bottom lip before taking her mouth fully in his. Their lips separated, their foreheads touching as they breathed each other in. They both knew it was too soon to take this any further, but they both also needed to feel the unrequited passion they shared.

"I love you Andrew Flynn," she smiled, as one lone tear slid down her cheek.

He reached up and caught her tear with his thumb, "I love you more."

She slowly slid back off his lap and he stood, taking her tightly in his arms. They gathered their cups and stepped back inside. Just as they entered the kitchen they heard a knock coming from the front door. The sound startled Sharon and she quickly stepped behind Andy. "Who could that be?"

"Just stay here and I'll go see." Andy kissed her cheek and quickly made his way to the door. He was more than surprised to find Provenza standing there with a bag in his hand.

"I called your cell, but you didn't answer. Patrice made cinnamon rolls for everyone. She thought the boys would like them." Provenza grumbled as he barged in past Andy and made his way into the kitchen.

"Captain," he said sitting the bag on the bar.

"Good morning Lieutenant. How nice of Patrice. I'm sure Ricky and Rusty will love them."

"She said if you put them in the oven now they should be ready by the time Rusty and Ricky get back from the airport. She wrote everything down…something about the icing being separate. Hell. I don't know; it's all in the bag."

Sharon and Andy looked at each other smiling. "Can I get you some coffee, Lieutenant?"

"Sure, I have a few minutes if it's no trouble."

"Why don't you get the oven going and I'll fix Grumpy's coffee," Andy replied, coming around to stand next to Sharon, his arm draping across her waist for a brief moment.

As Sharon busied herself with the oven, Andy and Provenza stepped out on the balcony to chat. "How is she this morning?"

"She says she's good, but I'm not sure," Andy replied, shaking his head. "She had a terrible nightmare last night."

"Andy, that's not uncommon after all she has been through. Hell, we all have nightmares if a case gets to close to us."

"I know, I know, but…here's the thing…Even after everything with Stroh and Dunn, she didn't have one single nightmare. But this crap with Jack…"

"Andy," he turned at the sound of Sharon's voice, "I have the cinnamon rolls in the oven. Will you check them in about 20 minutes? I'm going to freshen up before the kids get back." She stepped further out on the balcony, "And Louie, please tell Patrice how much I really appreciate everything. I'll leave you two boys to talk," she said turning and making her way to her bedroom.

"Do you think she heard you?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Flynn, did she hear us talking about her. I don't want to piss her off."

"Oh that. No she's fine with us talking. She knows I need someone to vent to and she expects it be you."

"Oh, well…okay…I need some more coffee. Was that your shirt she's wearing?"

Andy got up and followed Louie back into the kitchen. "Yeah, it was. It's kind of just become her thing to do each day. I kinda**'** like it," he said grinning.

"Oh brother," Provenza sighed. "Okay, I'm going to go before I hear something that may burn my ears. Oh, I did want to tell you don't worry about her this afternoon. She doesn't know it, but I will be there when she meets with Jack."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Gavin called me this morning to give me a heads up. You think she really is going to let Ricky go too?"

"I don't know. That's a tough one. I'm hoping he won't give her a chance to say no, but we'll see." Making their way to the door, Andy laid a hand on Provenza's shoulder, "

Thanks for everything. Call me this afternoon when she's done?"

"Don't worry, I will."

After closing the door, Andy made his way to the bedroom. As he drew closer, he was glad that he didn't hear the shower running. They had continued to shower together each day under the pretense that he could help her with her hair, but they both knew deep down they enjoyed their intimate time together. As he entered the bedroom, he was surprised to find Sharon curled up on the bed sound to sleep. Lying on top of the duvet, she was still wearing his shirt but she had removed her pajama bottoms. He stood watching her sleep peacefully before quietly turning the bedside lamp off before leaving the room.

Luckily, he suddenly remembered the cinnamon rolls in the oven. They smelled heavenly. Just as he was pulling them from the oven, he heard keys in the door. "Hey, what smells so good?" Ricky called as he entered with Rusty close behind.

Dropping his bag by the couch, Ricky crossed the room quickly, "Hey Andy," hugging him tightly before Andy could even realize what was happening.

"Hey Ricky, Glad you're here, Son."

"Where's Mom?" Ricky asked, as he and Rusty settled in on the barstools.

"She fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago and I didn't have the heart to wake her. Let's give her a little while and then we can wake her if that's okay with you. Now who wants coffee?"

The three of them sat together and enjoyed a quiet breakfast while just making small talk and avoiding the elephant in the room. Rusty volunteered to clean up the dishes, thus giving Andy and Ricky time to talk out on the balcony.

Andy settled into one of the chairs while Ricky leaned against the railing, "So how is Mom, really?"

"She's okay."

"Don't lie to me Andy," Ricky said as he sat down across from Andy.

"I wouldn't lie to you Ricky. She is okay. Could she be better? Yes, absolutely. But, also she could be a hell of a lot worse. So for now, she's okay and for that I'm thankful. Yesterday was a setback, a big one. But you know as well as I do that your mother is strong and stubborn. She will get through this with time."

Ricky sat his coffee cup down on the table beside him, stood and moved back over to the railing again. "I need to know what happen to her, Andy. Emily and I both need to know if what Jack said is true."

"What Jack said? I don't understand."

"Jack called Emily the day after Mom came home from the hospital. He told Emily that…that Mom was raped by that bastard. Of course, he was drunk and he…he was bragging that she…she got what she deserved…"

"That son of a bitch…God! How could he do that to Emily…to you!" It was all Andy could do to keep from shattering his coffee cup with his bare hands.

"So is it true?" Ricky whispered, tears threatening to fall.

Andy stood; walking over to Ricky, he placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, "No. He tried to, but no, he did not rape her."

"You're sure."

"Yes."

"And you're sure that she is telling you everything that happened? Because, she would…would omit certain things…just to protect…"

"Ricky," Andy took him in his arms, "She is going to be okay. She's bruised and exhausted but she's not broken. I promise you."

Ricky stepped back from Andy, "Can I go wake her up now? I…I just really need to see…see for myself that she is okay."

"Yes, absolutely…just…just don't touch her until…until she is awake and knows that it is you. She…she still startles easily."

Ricky nodded as he left the balcony and quietly made his way to his mother's bedroom. Andy stood, looking out over the city, willing himself to calm down. Jack's always been an ass, but how could he suddenly become so heartless? He questioned over and over in his mind.


	23. Chapter 23

Ricky quietly walked into his mother's bedroom. From the light in the hall, all he could see was her curled up on the right side of the bed. He went around the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. He stood for a moment, holding his breath as he looked at her. She was lying on top of the bedding, wearing what looked like one of Andy's dress shirts. Her legs were bare and he could see healing scrapes and bruises. One foot was wrapped in a bandage and even though her hands were tucked into the sleeves of the shirt, he could make out a brace on one hand and bandages on the other. He watched her for a few more moments. He understood immediately why Andy didn't have the heart to wake her. She looked so peaceful. Ricky kneeled down beside the bed and quietly whispered her name.

"Mom, wake up. Mom?"

She hummed, slowly stirring, her eyes still closed.

"Mom."

"Ricky," she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. Her smile was bright and reached her eyes despite being clouded with sleep. "Hey honey."

"Hey yourself," he answered, still kneeling across the bed.

She patted the bed and he quickly crawled in beside her, still careful not to touch her. They lay there starring at each other for a few moments. She reached out and caught the tear on the side of his cheek that he didn't even realize was about to fall. As her hand caressed his cheek, he reached up and took her hand in his. "Don't cry honey. I'm fine. I promise."

"I was so scared."

"I know. I know…but it's all over and I'm just fine."

"But, Dad…"

"Shh," she replied, bringing her finger to his lips. "Ricky, let's not talk about your father right now. There's plenty of time for that." Carefully pushing herself up into a sitting position, "Now come here."

Ricky quickly sat up as his mother pulled him tightly to her. Not wanting to hurt her, he was extra careful not to hold her too tight. He couldn't remember a time in his life when she had ever felt so small.

They were still holding each other when Andy came in to check on them. As they moved apart, Andy settled in behind Sharon and pulled her to him. "Gavin called. He's bringing lunch before you have to go downtown this afternoon."

"About that, I'm going with you Mom."

"Ricky, No…I don't think…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Either we both go or Gavin goes alone, end of discussion."

Andy hugged Sharon tighter, "I think I know where he gets his stubbornness from." He says winking to Ricky.

"Okay, okay…you both win. I don't like it," she frowned, "but I see that I don't have a choice."

Ricky reached over and took her hand in his, "Love you."

"Love you too."

**SASASASASASA**

Rusty sat on the balcony deep in thought. He was so glad Ricky came home. It felt so weird to think of him as his older brother, but that is truly how he felt. He pondered how everything could go so right and yet so wrong in just a matter of weeks.

Rusty was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear Ricky step out onto the balcony. "What ya thinking about little brother?"

"What? Oh, sorry I kind of zoned out. You okay?"

Taking the seat across from Rusty, "Yeah, I guess. It kinda doesn't feel real, you know."

"Do you think she's really okay?"

"I…hmmm…yeah maybe…I mean I think she's trying really hard to be okay for all of us and I wouldn't expect anything different. I'm just so glad she has Andy. It's so weird seeing her with a man. I mean, I don't have any good memories of her and Jack, so to see her trusting another man is strange, but in a very good way. I can't wait for Emily to see them together. She's just gonna die," Ricky laughed.

"Yeah, I really hate you two missed the whole non-date, dating thing. That was a fun time," Rusty smiled, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, though they are really good for each other. It's been nice to watch them find their way. She deserves more than anyone to be happy."


	24. Chapter 24

Gavin Baker glanced in the rearview mirror of his black BMW 7 Series for what felt like the hundredth time. His dear friend of more than 20 years sat in the back seat, eyes closed and arms crossed as they made their way downtown. He felt like such an idiot. When he brought her favorite wild rice and artichoke salad, along with croissants from her favorite bakery for lunch before escorting her downtown to once again deal with her piece of shit ex-husband, he just assumed it would be like old times. But the Sharon Raydor that greeted him out on her balcony where he was visiting with Ricky and Rusty was not his dear friend Sharon.

Gavin thought back to the last time he had actually laid eyes on her before today. New Year's Eve he guessed. His beautiful Captain and her handsome Lieutenant had stopped by his annual New Year's Eve party for a little while. They didn't stay until midnight, something about going to the beach he remembered. He didn't think he had ever seen her look more beautiful or happier than she did that night. They had talked and texted numerous times since then, but it never worked out for them to get together.

Andy called him the day Stroh escaped and promised him that she would be safe. It was Provenza who called him when Sharon was kidnapped by Dunn. He was in New York doing some work for an LA based client and by the time he got the quickest flight back in town, she was safe and home from the hospital. He had talked to her several times in the past week, but the sound of her voice did not relay the precarious state that she was in. The first thing he noticed, as she stepped out on the balcony holding on to Andy's arm, was her eyes. Those deep jade eyes, Gavin thought, have always been the one thing about her that sets her apart from other beautiful women, well besides her hair. Today, her eyes have almost no light, no sparkle even when she smiled and hugged him close; her smile never quite reached her eyes, he noticed. Sharon has always been small in stature, but more than made up for it in personality and confidence. Today, she seems tiny, almost frail. Her skinny black jeans hung loosely from her hips, the white button-up tucked into them seemed to swallow her. And why didn't he consider the fact that she wouldn't be wearing heels. He couldn't even remember that last time she wore flats when they were together.

As they all sat around her dining room table, he couldn't help but notice how very little she actually ate; maybe, just maybe a third of the croissant and two or three bites of salad. He found it endearing how Andy Flynn doted on her as they got ready to leave, yet also worrisome that she actually let him. Andy held on to her the entire way to the car and helped her get settled into the back seat. She refused to sit in the front with the excuse that Ricky needed the leg room. He watched as Andy held her hand, whispering something he couldn't hear before gently brushing his lips to hers. As Andy closed the car door, he looked to Gavin and Ricky, ordering them to take good care of her. And for a moment Gavin thought the handsome lieutenant even had tears in his eyes.

As they waited in the interview room for Jackson Raydor to be brought in, Gavin knew he had done the right thing asking Lieutenant Provenza to join them. When he met them in the hall, Sharon even seem to relax a little. When the guard escorted Jack into the room and to the chair across the table from Ricky, Gavin and Sharon; Provenza chose to stand to the side of the room for the time being.

Jackson wasted no time, "Well, well, well, I see you brought reinforcements. I can't believe she actually let you come, Richard," he nodded to his son.

"I didn't give her a choice."

"Oh, I see. Well, you and your sister have always taken her side anyway. You do know, Son, that she got pregnant with you only because she thought another kid would make me want to stay. Like coming home to one whiny brat wasn't enough."

"That's enough Jack, this isn't about Ricky and Emily." Sharon interrupted. Gavin looked over at her, surprised but pleased at strength in her voice.

"Oh, she finally speaks. I thought you would let your little gay BFF do all the talking," Jack sneers, gesturing at Gavin.

Ignoring Jack's dig against Gavin, Sharon continued, willing her voice to be strong. "Why Jack? I need to know why after all this time, after all these years you decided to come after me. Do you hate me that much?"

"Oh I don't hate you Sharon."

"No? Then how do you explain everything that has happen in the last few days? How do you explain…"

"I don't owe you an explanation," he interrupted. "I don't owe you a damn thing."

"Oh I think you do and we are not leaving here until I get some answers." She pointed her finger at him, "Do you want me to press charges Jack? Because if I do, you know what will happen…You know…"

"Just shut up Sharon. Jesus! I liked you better yesterday when you wouldn't say anything, sitting there on the floor holding your boyfriend's gun. You should have just shot me…put us all out of our misery."

Shocked at his response, Sharon stammered, "I couldn't…I wouldn't…no matter how much I dislike the way you act and the things you have done…You're the father to my children…I loved you once…"

"Sure you did…yeah…you loved me…but not like you love him."

"What are you talking about?" Confused, she glanced over to Provenza and then Gavin.

"I saw you…the way you look at him…you never…ever looked at me like that. Not even in the beginning. You didn't know I was there and I watched the two of you. Your eyes, I've never seen them that shade of green before…the curve of your lips when you smiled at him…never once did I see that kind of love and passion when you looked at me…that Bastard is no better than me…No different really. You do realize that you really did just trade one no good drunk for another?"

"Andy…this is about Andy?" she asked, incredulous.

"When I heard about Stroh escaping, I came by to make sure you and the kid were okay. And I saw you and Flynn in the parking garage…the longer I watched the more enraged I felt…Damn-it Sharon…why him...of all people, why Andy Flynn?

Sharon looked down and closed her eyes for a moment, the gravity of his words sinking in. She looked over at Ricky and then at Provenza. Slowly she scooted her chair back and stood. "Gavin, I'll let you handle this from here. I think you know my wishes."

"Oh no," Jack tried to stand, but Provenza was beside him in a moment's time. "Don't you dare walk out on me, you fucking bitch."

She stopped at the interview room door and spun to look at him, "You walked out on me too many times to count, Jack! I'm just repaying the favor. And as far as Andy is concerned..." her jade eyes blazing, "He's nothing like you. He learned from his mistakes and he knows how to put others first in his life. A concept that you never seemed to grasp. Goodbye, Jack."

"Sharon, I'm not finished! He'll get tired of you, just like I did. Mark my words! Sharon! You come back here. Sharon…come back here, I'm not done with you!"

Sharon walked out of the interview room, ignoring Jack's protest, slowly making her way down the hall and out into lobby. She leaned against the wall trying to calm herself and slow her breathing. She didn't realize someone had approached her until she heard the somewhat familiar voice. "Sharon, are you okay? Let's find you a place to sit down."

She opened her eyes and found Patrice standing beside her. "Patrice, what are you doing here?"

"Louie thought you might need my help. Come on, I think you need to sit down. You're not going to pass out on me are you?"

"No. I'm okay, just a little dizzy. Let's go outside. I need some air."

**SASASASASASASA**

Sharon and Patrice sat on the concrete bench on the side of the building in companionable silence. Patrice tried to get Sharon to talk about what just happen, but she just shook her head no. As they sat there, Patrice could tell Sharon was becoming more and more anxious. Her breathing had become more shallow and beads of perspiration were beginning to form on her forehead. Sharon stood suddenly, yanking off the blazer she was wearing, dropping it to the ground and untucking her shirt from her loose fitting jeans in the process.

Patrice was beside her in a second, "Sharon, you need to sit down," guiding her back to the bench. "You're having a panic attack. I need you to breathe for me…focus on breathing. You're going to pass out if you don't."

Sharon let Patrice guide her back on the bench, leaning forward she could feel the sweat sliding down her neck and back. She knew she needed to breathe, rationally in the back of her mind she knew that, but she couldn't seem to get her brain to tell her lungs to work. She could hear Patrice talking to her, the older woman's voice soft and encouraging. She felt Patrice gather up her hair and secure it off her neck where the cold sweat was still sliding down to her back and chest. Her vision was becoming blurry and she felt like she might throw up.

"Oh god," she murmured.

Patrice placed a firm hand on Sharon's back, the white button up, now sticking to her sweaty back. "Damn-it Sharon, breathe. I know you can do this. Just concentrate on breathing."

Finally Sharon drew in one deep breath and then another. "That's it Sharon. You're doing good. Keep breathing."

After a few minutes of practiced breathing, Sharon sat up straighter and looked at Patrice. "Thank you. I'm so sorry."

Before Patrice could reply, Gavin and Ricky were both suddenly kneeling in front of Sharon. Provenza was a few steps behind them. Patrice stood and moved back to give them more room. "She had a panic attack, but she's okay now. Just a little out of focus."

Gavin reached into his pocket and handed the keys to Ricky. "Go get the car so we can get her home." Ricky placed his hand on his mother's knee and she nodded her encouragement to let him know that she was indeed okay.

Gavin continued to kneel beside Sharon, taking her hand in his, "Honey, it's all over. Jack will never hurt you again. He agreed to everything, really without even much fuss. He knows he's done in this town. He's made too many enemies. So he will be back in Vegas or wherever by the end of the week."

Looking up, "I still can't believe this all boiled down to jealousy. Jack's always been too self absorbed to be jealous." she question to Gavin and Provenza. "Why did he, all the sudden care who I am with? He never wanted me. And am I to assume that Captain Williams was a friend of his? He went to all the trouble to get his friend a job at the LAPD because he's jealous? This just doesn't make sense."

"Captain…uh, Sharon…I'm not sure jealous is the correct word. Jack didn't want you, but he didn't want Andy to have you either," he shrugged. "He talked one of the partners in his law firm, who's tight with the Mayor, into getting Captain Williams the job, with the intent on making Andy's life hell and hopefully make him look bad in your eyes. Then, everything that happened with Dunn caused the Captain to go off on his own tangent against you. That part wasn't in Jack's plan. But after Williams told Jack the details of your interview, he just became even more pissed off and not just at Andy."

"I hate Ricky witnessed this whole mess, I shouldn't have let him come."

"Believe me Sharon when I say that Ricky is his mother's son. You would be really proud of the way he handled his father."

"Gavin's right, Sharon. Ricky did just fine. And Jack needed to hear what he had to say."

Sharon stood and hugged Patrice and then placed a hand on Provenza's arm, just as Ricky pulled up with the car. "Call Andy and let him know that I'm fine and on my way home. I know he's been waiting for your call," she whispered with a wink as she stepped away from Provenza and let Gavin help her into the back seat.

Gavin sat in the back with Sharon as Ricky drove them home. "Are you okay?" he asked, his face deep with concern.

"I am. Just a little tired, but I'm fine," taking his hand in hers. "Thank you for everything. I just never expected anything like this to happen. I have always believed that Jack is a good person...that his addiction was the cause of his flaws...Now I feel like I never really knew him. But," she said smiling weakly, "I don't want to think about Jack any more. I just want to focus on everything good in my life from day going forward." She looked up and found Ricky smiling at her in the rear view mirror and she knew then that everything would be okay, more than okay she thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Ricky stayed until early Monday morning, with Rusty dropping him at the airport on his way to school. Andy and the rest of the division were also back on their regular schedule. Sharon hoped for only one more week of medical leave, but she still was have trouble with dizziness and extreme fatigue. The nightmares also continued to plague her every night, a continuing variation on the same theme. And if she were totally truthful to Andy and Rusty, then she would have to admit to also experiencing the same nightmare one afternoon when she fell asleep on the couch. She still thought her visits with Dr. Joe were helping, well helping everything but the nightmares.

On Thursday evening, Sharon rode with Andy over to his place to check on things and allow him to pick up a few more clothes. While Andy busied himself getting his stuff together, Sharon crawled up in his bed, nestling herself against his pillow. When Andy returned from the kitchen a little while later she was sound to sleep. Knowing she desperately needed the rest, he went back into the den and started watching TV. Around 11:15 the buzz of Andy's phone startled him awake, he too had fallen asleep. Glancing at the text from Rusty, he got up, stretched and then went to his bedroom to check on Sharon. She looked so peaceful curled up in his bed. Andy went back out into the hall and called Rusty to let him know that they would be staying the night at his place. After going to the bathroom and getting ready for bed, Andy came back and debated whether he should wake Sharon in order to change her clothes. Watching her sleep so peacefully, he decided against it since she was just wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt anyway. Carefully, he settled into the bed next to her, hoping his movement didn't wake her.

**SASASASASASASASA**

The sound of his cell phone ringing pulled Andy from a deep sleep. Without even glancing at the phone he answered, "This better be good!"

"Where the hell are you?" Provenza groused.

"What do you mean? I'm in bed asleep. What time is it any way?"

"8:30," Provenza proudly replied.

"In the morning?" Andy said shooting straight up in bed.

"Yep, and you're late. What's the Captain going to think?" Provenza laughed before hanging up.

"Andy?" He felt a hand on his back. "I must have fallen asleep, what time is it?"

"Oh sweetheart, you're not going to believe it."

**SASASASASASASA**

Friday night, Andy was called out around 9:30 leaving Sharon home alone for a while. Rusty was out playing chess with friends. She spent the next hour or so talking on the phone with Gavin and even agreed to go shopping with him the next afternoon. Around 11:45, after Rusty came in, she texted with Andy on his progress and then settled into bed. It was close to 3:30 in the morning when Andy finally came home from rather quickly wrapping up the case. Needing to wash off the events of the night, he quietly crept into the bathroom to shower before crawling into bed with Sharon. He was pleasantly surprised that she didn't wake up when he snuggled in behind her. Andy hadn't been asleep long when her cries tore through his sleepy haze. The nightmare had returned with a vengeance. An hour later when he finally got her settled down and convinced that everyone she loved was okay, he held her tightly to him. He lay there listening for her breathing to even out and her body to relax back into the folds of sleep. He thought back to the previous night they spent at his place. She slept peacefully, all night long he thought. No nightmare, what made last night different he wondered.

**SASASASASASA**

The small café was quiet and not very busy for a Saturday afternoon. She sat in the chair across from Gavin, staring intently into her tea cup. "Sharon, honey, talk to me. Hello. It's me, your best friend, your confidant, your drinking buddy. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours? You've been quiet all afternoon and you certainly haven't been interested in shopping."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind," she mumbled still not looking up. Gavin was the only person she could talk to about extremely personal matters, but for some reason today, she just couldn't get the words out.

Gavin stared intently at her. She certainly looked better than she did just a week ago. Her cheeks had more color and the light was no longer totally absent from her eyes. Sharon wasn't wearing her glasses and even in her jeans and red pullover, she still seemed too thin and somewhat tired, but overall, Gavin saw a vast improvement in his friend.

Picking up her tea cup and taking a sip, she looked at him over the rim of her cup. He leaned across the table and looked at her, his eyes full of curiosity and concern. "Sweetie, talk to me. You're beginning to worry me, and I don't need any added worry lines on my face."

She rolled her eyes, placing her cup back on the table. "I'm just irritated that I can't go back to work yet. I mean, I understand it will be a while before I can go back out in the field again, but I don't think it would hurt me one little bit to sit behind a desk for at least a few hours a day. I'm going crazy being at home. I've tried to read, but I can't concentrate. Andy won't discuss the current cases with me...I just feel useless," crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

Gavin expected as much, "But I thought you aren't allowed to drive yet either? How can you go into work if..." he questioned.

"And how do you know that? Gavin, really have you and Andy been talking behind my back," she pouted.

"Darling, Andy and I both know that you won't always tell us the truth. At least now…"

"I've never lied to you Gavin or to Andy," her eyes flashing in anger.

"Not lie, I didn't say lie…but omit…yes. You and I both know when it comes to you and your feelings, you are the queen of omissions…to me, to Andy…Hell, even to yourself."

Well, he had her there she thought, damn, they both know me too well. "Okay, okay…I get your point," once again rolling her eyes at him.

"Sharon, Honey, look at me. Do you honestly think that you are ready to go back? We both know once you are there, it won't be just a few hours behind a desk. You will try to give two hundred percent, just like you always do. And right now, I don't think you have that in you. You're still having dizzy spells and nightmares...and honey, you are just entirely too thin. You need to build your strength back. Take this time to re-coup and rejuvenate, goodness knows you deserve it."

Taking another sip of her tea, "I know, you and Andy are both right, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." Pausing, "And there's one more thing…but don't you dare laugh okay?"

Placing his hand to his chest in exasperation, "Me, laugh…never."

"Hmm…I don't know how to say this…It's Andy…well let me re-phrase that…it's me really."

"I don't follow. I thought you were happy with your handsome lieutenant?"

"Oh no, Gavin. Not that. I'm happy…I've never been this happy before. It's just…" she glanced back down at the tea cup, "we haven't made love yet."

Gavin burst out laughing, "Oh Sharon, sweetie, you scared me for a minute. I thought it was something serious."

"I asked you not to laugh," she said swatting at him across the table. "You don't think this is serious?"

"Okay, okay…why haven't you made love yet?" His eyebrow raising in question. "I assume you two sleep together every night. I've watched the two of you, I know there's plenty of passion there."

She looked up at him, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, "Yes, we sleep together and shower together most days. It's all very sweet and intimate but not in a sexual kind of way…It's me. I think Andy wants to make sure that I am ready after everything that's happen. I appreciate his concern, I do…But…"

"But?"

"That's not what's holding me back. Not what happen with Dunn…I know Andy would never hurt me and I feel completely safe with him."

Gavin reached across the table and took her hand in his, "Then, what is it?" Although he was pretty sure he knew before she even answered…Damn Jackson Raydor, he thought.

"What if it's not good? What if I'm not good? Gavin, you know how long it has been since…"she rolled her eyes in exaggeration, "well, too many years to even think about." she smirked. "And my only point of reference is…you know who. I don't want to disappoint Andy and he loves me so much, I think he would wait forever if I asked him to."

"Sharon, look at me." Gavin said, tugging on her hand, "You are a beautiful, sexy woman and Andrew Flynn loves everything about you. I promise you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Nothing..."

"You really think so."

"Oh, I know so. Now come on, let's get out of here." Standing he took her arm and led her out of the cafe. "You have somewhere to be."

"I do? What do you mean? Gavin, what are you talking about?"

"Just trust me sweetheart, we have a surprise for you."

"We?" her jade eyes full of questions.

Once the valet pulled up with Gavin's car, they got in. Sharon continued to ask questions, but Gavin just smiled and shook his head. When they missed the turn for the condo, Sharon knew immediately where he was taking her. Laying her head back on the seat, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself. With traffic it took almost twenty minutes to get to Andy's craftsman style bungalow. It was just beginning to get dark and the porch light was on. Once the car was stopped in the driveway, Gavin stepped from the drivers seat, stopping to get something from the trunk before he went around to open Sharon's door. He held his hand out to her and helped her from the car. Hugging her tightly to him he whispered in her ear, "Go...have a wonderful time, Beautiful." He placed a small brown bag on her arm before he let her go.

"What's this? She asked.

"Just a little something for Andy. You'll see. Now go."

Gavin stood and watched his friend go up the steps and open the door to the rest of her life.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N So much thanks to everyone for following me on this journey. Thanks for all the kind reviews and encouragement. The lyrics in this chapter are by written by Dana Parish and performed by Celine Dion. This chapter is M for content. **

_You're my only weakness_

_But somehow you make me strong_

_After chasing ghosts and fairytales_

_I'm right where I belong_

_I don't know where I've been looking_

_And I don't care where you have been before_

_But I'm thankful to be here_

_Thankful to feel clear_

_Thankful my prayers have been answered_

_I'm Thankful you listened_

_Thankful to heaven_

_Thankful for feeling alive again_

_Thankful that hearts always mend_

The front door of Andy's bungalow opened before Sharon could put her hand on the knob. Andy stood there barefoot, in old faded jeans and a soft grey t-shirt. "Hey beautiful, did you and Gavin have a good time?" he asked, kissing her softly on the cheek.

Sharon stepped into the living room and her eyes went wide before she could even speak. The room had been totally rearranged. New curtains hung on the windows, new throw pillows were on the couch, and two new lamps adorned the side tables. The room radiated the perfect mix of masculine and feminine. "Andy, it's beautiful. When did you…?"

"Today," he beamed. "You really like it?" he asked, pulling her tightly to him from behind.

"I love it. Who…How did…" amazement apparent in her voice.

"I had a little help from Gavin, Rusty and Buzz. Buzz has a real eye for where things should go. Who would have thought?" He turned her around so he could look at her, "You really like it?"

She smiled brightly, kissing him softly on the lips, "Yes. It's perfect."

"Are you tired? You look a little tired," he asked, swiftly changing the subject. "I know today was your first real day out and about. Do you feel okay? Is your ankle bothering you?"

How did he know in a matter of seconds exactly how she was feeling, she smiled to herself. "I'm fine. I…"

"How about a nice relaxing bath, does that sound good? Stay right here and I will go and get it started for you." Hugging her tightly, he was off, down the hall towards the bedroom before she could reply.

She moved around to the front of the couch, picking up a throw pillow and hugging it tightly. She could see herself here, she thought, in Andy's home. She knew they had spent the last few weeks at her place, because, well there's Rusty. And it just made more sense really, but Andy's place was much bigger and… she shook her head, smiling to herself before trying to focus on something else. She picked up the bag Gavin had given her and peeked inside. Gavin had impeccable taste, so she wasn't really worried. Inside she found a beautiful plum and lavender stripped silk robe, a lavender lace and satin negligee and a pair of plum colored, French cut lace panties. Gavin knew her legs would look amazing in those. She smiled to herself as she thought about all the things she had to thank Gavin for the next time she saw him.

"Baths ready," the sound of Andy's voice behind her startled her for just a brief second. "What's in the bag?" he asked noticing the bag she was holding.

"Oh…this... Well, it's a gift for you from Gavin," she smiled shyly at him. "You'll see later."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." he said winking. "I've got somethings to finish, so go relax and enjoy," kissing her lightly on the lips, before making his way into the kitchen.

She turned, taking the bag with her and padded down the hall to Andy's bedroom. Her breathe caught in her throat when she entered the room. It too had been totally rejuvenated with new black and white bedding, new curtains, even flowers. New framed pictures adorned the dresser; one of her and Andy, one of Ricky, Emily and Rusty from Christmas and one of Nicole and her family. She couldn't believe he got all this done in one day.

She entered the bathroom, she had always loved Andy's bathroom with large shower stall and claw foot tub. She sat the bag to the side of the vanity as she brought her hands to her eyes to wipe away the tears that were beginning to fall. Andy had placed flowers and candles around the room. On the vanity was a basket of all her favorite things; bath oil, make-up wipes, lotions, even hair clips. She carefully began to undress; once she was naked she twisted her hair up on top of her head and secured it with one of the clips. After using the wipes to remove what little makeup she had on, Sharon walked over to the full length mirror and stared at her body for the first time in weeks. Most of the traces of her ordeal with Dunn had faded, but Gavin was right, she is way too thin. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time her hip and rib bones were so prominent. She still had a few bruises on her ribs, hips and collarbone and of course the dark purple ring around her ankle from the rope was still very loud and angry looking. She sometimes wondered if it would ever fully fade. She removed the brace from her wrist, hoping Andy didn't come in and catch her with it off and slowly stepped into the tub. She was very careful not to use her right hand as she lowered herself into the water. The temperature was perfect and the lavender bath salts gave the water a calming softness. She laid her head back and relaxed her right hand on her stomach. She wasn't sure how much time passed but the water had started to cool. Trying to avoid hurting her wrist and weak ankle it took her a few minutes to maneuver her way out of the tub. Maybe it is good I'm not allowed to go back to work yet since I can barely get myself out of a bathtub she thought with an irritated smirk.

After she dried off, she gently covered her body in lotion and put the brace back on her wrist. Andy had left some pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt of his for her to put on, but she eyed the bag from Gavin and decided to go with that. The negligee was the perfect length and fit her body as if it was made specifically for her. She pulled on the robe and tied the sash at her waist. Her hair was still piled on top of her head as she stepped back into the bedroom. She stopped short as she eyed the small silver box with a red satin ribbon resting on the foot of the bed. It hadn't been there earlier she thought. She stepped closer, still staring at the box, but making no attempt to touch it.

"My god Sharon, you look amazing," his voice brought her out of her reverie. He stood in the open door way, his chestnut eyes dark, with love and passion.

Pointing to the box, "Andy, what is that?"

He stepped closer to her, grinning, "Why don't you open it and see."

"Andy," she whispered, looking at the floor. She reached out and picked up the box with her left hand. It had a little weight to it. She pulled on the ribbon and laid it and the box lid to the side of the bed. As she peered into the box, her heart caught in her chest. A black velvet ring box rested inside. Removing the velvet box, she held it in her hand still not making a move to open it.

Andy stepped even closer, but made no attempt to touch her, "I noticed that you…have never worn any type of ring…in all the years that we have known each other. Gavin told me about Jack… pawning all of your jewelry when you were pregnant with Ricky. He told me about the ring…"

She held up her hand to stop him from continuing but he only paused for a moment, "The ring that belonged to your Grandmother and how you spent weeks going from pawn shop to pawn shop searching for that ring, never to find it. I know I can't give you that exact ring, Sweetheart. But I wanted you to have something…you could look at every single day and know... without a doubt that I will always be here. I will always love you, no matter what. Will you let me give you that?"

"Andy," Unable to find the right words to express everything she was feeling, she simply nodded her head, still not looking at him and slowly opened the velvet box. Her breath once again caught in her throat, inside the two carat cushion cut diamond was mounted in an antique platinum setting with pave' sapphires, emeralds, garnets and diamonds forming a boxy circle around the diamond and cascading down the center of the band. "I had it made for you," he continued. "The stones surrounding the diamond are.."

"Birthstones," she interrupted in a soft cry.

"Yes," he reached out and cupped her check, "for all five of the kids, yours and mine…Ours really."

"Andy," her wide eyes searching his, "This is too much…"

"Stop…" His thumb brushed a tear from her cheek, "Nothing…absolutely nothing is too much for you. You deserve so much more. Besides," he grinned, "My cousin owns a jewelry store in Carmel. Don't worry…"

Reaching out, he took the box from her hand and removed the ring, holding it out to her. With tears streaming down her face, she held her shaking hand out to him as he slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. He pulled her hand to him and kissed it gently. "I love you."

She quickly, without reservation, she flung herself into his arms, burying her face into his chest, "I love you, Andrew Flynn. I don't know…what I did to deserve you…you have…" her voice breaking with raw honesty, "changed my life and made me whole."

He reached down; using his finger he raised her chin so he could look her in the eyes. Her eyes were dark with the depth of her love and passion for him. Finally, their lips collided, soft at first and then crushing with want and need.

She stepped back from him to catch her breath and pulled at the sash around her waist. She slid the robe off her shoulders and it puddled to the floor behind her.

She is stunning, he thought as he felt himself harden, the light lavender negligee was perfect and accentuated every curve of her body. Her nipples were hard and dark against the lavender lace. Their eyes met as she took one step toward him, "Make love to me Andy. Please, I need you so much."

With no hesitation, she was back in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her to him. "You're sure?" his voice husky with need.

"More than sure," she moaned, his lips moving along her neck. As her legs wrapped around him, she could feel the heavy, hardened length of him. His jeans rough against her soft lace panties. She wanted him inside her, needed it. The months of aching and needing for him sent sensations quaking through her.

His lips moved over her lace clad nipples, dragging a sharp cry from her lips. He sat her gently on the bed and in one swift move; the negligee was on the floor somewhere. She pulled at his t-shirt, while he quickly shed himself of his jeans and boxers. His lips once again found her nipple, while his fingers gripped the other. His tongue drawing lazy circles before his teeth rasped over, sucking it deeper inside his mouth.

As he sucked at her breast, his tongue toying with her nipples, one hand moved to her thighs, pressing between them to find the saturated lace of her panties. Pushing her further back on the bed, he gently pulled her panties down. His eyes were frozen on hers, for any sign that she wasn't okay. She smiled softly and her thighs parted farther, inviting him to touch her deeper.

Sliding between the wet folds, his calloused fingertips gently caressed her.

"Andy, please…"

Her hips jerked upward, as his lips moved from her breast and began the caressing trail down her body. Kissing, licking, teasing at sensitive flesh, he made his way down to where his fingers played with delicate precision.

She arched her hips into him…certain there was no way she could survive this kind of pleasure. The need was blazing through her, her muscles already clinching. "Yes…please…Andy…Yes," she moaned as his tongue raked through the narrow valley and circled her swollen clit.

Her left hand jerked into his hair as hunger exploded through her. His tongue circled her clit again, causing it to throb, tighten further and send an ache straight through her. She could feel her wetness trickling to her thighs and the gentle breeze of his breath. His tongue continued flickering down, teasing and tormenting her in the best possible way. She writhed beneath him, needing to feel closer, to feel him deeper, harder.

"Andy." She was on the verge of screaming as the pleasure rose inside her. He slipped one finger in her tight center.

"Shit…Sharon," he moaned. She's so fucking tight he thought.

She felt herself poised on the edge of something unlike anything she had ever felt before. She gasped as he slipped a second finger deep inside her. His fingers slid in and out as his tongue danced around her clit. She arched her back, trying to get closer still. His tempo increasing, he could tell she was just about to fall over the edge.

She was so close. It was pleasure borne of emotion and love, she fought to keep her eyes open, but failed as he pulled his saturated fingers back and thrust inside her again.

Pleasure exploded through her. Her back came up arching and shaking, as her fingers clinched in his hair. Her voice was hoarse, filled with emotion as she cried out his name.

Andy thought he had never tasted anything as sweet or soft as Sharon's response to his touch. Her body was tight, shuddering as pleasure tore through her as he brought her to orgasm.

Andy slid back slowly, filling his senses with the sweetness of her before slowly kissing a trail back up her body. Her eyes were still closed as he made his way up past her belly button. He kissed the light bruises still scattering her ribcage. As he made his way higher, her eyes finally opened, "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he grinned. "You okay?" his concern suddenly evident as he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Better than okay… Perfect. Come here," she pulled his lips to her, tasting herself as she sucked on his lower lip. She moaned into his mouth, a hungry, greedy sound that lit a fire that exploded through him. He wanted her now.

He sat up to look at her. "Beautiful." The sound of his voice thick as he came to his knees before her spread thighs. "Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are?"

She shook her head slightly. "Show me, Andy. I need to feel you inside me. Now."

He gripped his cock to guide himself into her. She could feel him, thick and heavy.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Everything's okay."

He pressed tighter. She felt teased out of her mind. She was desperate to have him inside her and finally it was happening. Her left hand lifted, her fingers gripping his arm as he began to enter her. She was so tight, but so wet. Her hips lifted and lowered, working him deeper inside her as her gaze locked with his.

"Perfect," he whispered. "That's it sweetheart. Fuck me."

He was so thick and hard, she gasped, biting her lip. Her thighs spread wider, each sensation building. She watched as he pulled out of her until only the head remained before pushing inside her again, slowly, deeply.

He pulled her to him, his lips covering hers as his hips began to move with a smooth, steady rhythm.

Her gaze locked with his as jade met deep chocolate both mesmerized by the hunger and need reflected in them. A hunger and need that tore through her, growing with each thrust.

Sharon felt waves of sensation gathering, a clenching tightness that shuddered through her. She could feel his cock, thicker, harder than before as each thrust began to tighten and shorten.

Her breaths became moans, rising with each burn of pleasure. Pleasure that burned and tightened until it exploded suddenly. His name became a wailing moan. Her hips arched and she tightened, clinching his thrusting cock before the world melted around her.

A storm of sensation thundered through her as Andy jerked her against him with pleasure as he began spilling inside her. Shooting deep and hot, his release swept through her senses, leaving her gasping at the intensity of her own orgasm.

She wasn't sure if she was still breathing but nothing mattered, just this pleasure, love and emotion rising through her. As their eyes met once again, tears slowly fell from both their eyes and they silently promised their hearts to each other, forever…no matter what.

_I don't know where I was going_

_And I don't care where we have been before_

_But I'm thankful to be here_

_Thankful to feel clear_

_Thankful my prayers have been answered_

_I'm Thankful you listened_

_Thankful to heaven_

_Thankful for feeling alive again_

_Thankful that hearts always mend_

**The End**


End file.
